Extinction Effect
by TerkoiZ
Summary: Follow the story of a lone diclonious who is the son of Lucy as he ends up in the world of Mass Effect. The one diclonious that is diffrent from the rest and the next "step" of evoloution as well as the last one surviving. Tali/Za'heel Will be his name Will he regain his trust for humanity or go out of his way to exterminate them as they did to his kind?
1. Introducing He?

I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT NOR DO I OWN ELFEN LIED... Their its done.

(Cries)

Chapter 1 Introducing…. Wait who are you?

The year is 2054 the race many called the Diclonious (Or not so many seeing as it wasn't public that they existed) were almost at extinction. This brings us to the main character of this tale.

Running through the woods to avoid the armed soldiers after him he could only think. _"Ha, bet that little kid back at the playground never has to deal with this," _part of him a little envious, but before he could dwell on it any further a gunshot near him broke him out of this train of though. "_Oh shit" Just_ as he was about to keep moving a fist to the face brung him down, "_GAH! I'm so stupid I should have kept my eyes in front of me instead of to what's not even in range of me yet…" _Regaining his bearings and about to bisect the bastard that hit him he was stuck in the arm with a needle as the vectors went for the mans waist.

Glaring victoriously the boy yelled "How'd you like that you… What! You're not dead?" Trying again only to find out he can't feel his vectors he screamed. "What did you do to me?" He cried struggling scared now he's lost the one thing leaving him alive.

The man sneered spitting in the boys face before saying, "Oh it's just something the boys back at the facility cooked up just for you." Grinning maliciously as he saw his comrades finally closing in on the on the area, "Jesus Mike, up close like that? That's some balls what if the vectors got you?" He said incredulously.

The man only grinned before hitting the kid in the face hard enough to knock him out before saying, "HAH! Kid was nearly shittin himself by the time I got near him that he didn't know what to do!"

Shaking his head while at his commander now dubbed "Mike" before saying what was on everyone's mind,

"either way I don't get why you didn't shoot him?",

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

Grinning madly, he declared "this kid is the spawn of Lucy herself, NUMBER ONE DEMON BITCH OUT THEIR!"

As he stood up looking back at the boy, before continuing

"Kid's different apparently, mutated and a hell of a lot tougher. That punch I gave him should have crushed his little head but it only looks like he will have a bruise."

He says victoriously while looking down the child,

"for 4 years old though he did pretty damned well in my book, 30armed military personnel 5 field scientists and who knows how many civvies."

Looking out toward the way they came before hearing a pained grunt.

"What the?"

That was when the boy looks up and says with a crazed look in his eye but a weak voice, "I'm going to kill you, ya hear me?"

Sneering with anger the man looks back before hitting the boy again, and throwing him on his shoulder and says

"Shut up you little brat you might be tough but were tougher and no snot nosed little bitch will ever change that, the strong survive and that's it."

Looking back at his squad he says. "Alright let's move Jenkins since you're so talkative you'll be carrying him while we go back." Throwing the boy at the other soldier while a few chuckles sounded out around him, as the boy fully lost consciousness, he hears a voice over one of their radios. "Good you got him? They say that boy is said to be the strongest diclonious to exist, and we want him alive, so make haste."

* * *

Four years passed since that day, and since then he went through terrible experiments, they poisoned him, tested his vectors, even just pure torture to see how much pain his body could take. You see because he was different then the rest of the diclonious causing him to get the 'special' treatment. He was meant to be the Future of his species the "next leap" In their evolution started by Lucy herself, when she got pregnant with him, later dieing giving childbirth the father taking the child and running off. He was killed 3 years after the child then learning how to walk, talk and other basic necessities. As time passed the boy learned was that most humans are evil, of course it didn't help the majority of them were hunting him but it's simply how it was to him.

Back to the boy he is incredibly strong and smarter then the average human, immune to almost all poisons, and regenerates wounds quickly unless they are missing limbs in which it takes weeks to regrow and is an extremely painful process. Further more if submerged in an area with no oxygen the body goes into a type of hibernation until conditions are acceptable again. The boy is by all means like the perfect human, or in this case diclonious. With 4 vectors like his mothers same in length although seeming to be a lot stronger he makes for a dangerous adversary seeing as his vectors can block a bullet.

Now we have current day July,4 (A bit ironic)

Looking up from his shackled position he noticed it was almost time,

"_Good any second now they'll be changing guard shifts and I'll be able to start." _He thought ecstatically, years of struggling from the pain inflicted from experiments and extremes such as temperature change and more had weakened the shackles and he noticed that they were cracking and he surmised that if enough effort was used he'd pull the chains out of the wall.

The guards and personnel being unable to get close enough to put him to sleep don't dare go up their to move him and repair them, and the poison used before won't work as his system has adapted to it means that they can't move him to change them and he knows it but they had to clue.

Seeing the new guard show up at his post he made his move a minute after the door closed breaking the shackles and breaking into a weird run seeing as how he couldn't do well with his legs so using 2 of his vectors he lunged at the guard picking him up with his other vectors and throwing him through the viewing glass before taking the other two vectors and using them to to propel him into his newly made opening, and proceeded to slaughter the staff inside before an alarm was raised.

Surveying the carnage around him he thought to him self

"_Hah, idiots putting the camera room in the observation room? How stupid could you be?…_" Shaking his head amused he looked at the schematics of the building for a few minutes.

"Alright should be everything I need to know, weird it seems there are a bunch of different subjects being studied here."

He noted after a few seconds.

"Hmm, cryo sleep, and space travel? Guess it's not impossible. It's not far from here either… maybe I should take a look, after all guardshifts don't change for another four hours..." His curiosity winning he navigated through the vents and found his way to the room taking a handheld map of the place he found in the viewing room. Finding the area he snuck out a lower vent and replaced it with his vectors.

"Good as new, wow this place is really a research room? Looks more like storage."

He said with a deadpan expression, walking into the room. Said room was actually pretty large but was dark and had some old creates along with a lot of shelves filled with papers which he assumes was some research data.

"_Wow this must be pretty old, guess they haven't updated the map in a while then seeing as the project looks like it was cancelled_."

He mused, "Then again it may have not been to long ago they shut it down and are getting ready to pack up." He said out loud before reaching the end of the room and seeing a row of pods. Look at them one in particular with a logo X-39 with interest he poked a big square button on what seemed to be a control panel before the pod burst open causing him to fall back in surprise.

"Ow!" Rubbing the back of his head before getting up,

"ugh how annoyi- Whoa, it still works!" He said with glee, before looking at the glass seeing his reflection, before thinking _"Haven't really changed much have I?"_

The reflective glass showing he had reddish pink hair that ran down his head (like lucys but a lil shorter), red eyes, and- "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"_Man what am I a midget… well I should be eight so what I'm like 4'2" now?"_

Before this train of thought could develop any further he heard alot of voices coming in the room.

"_Oh shit! Where to hide where to hide don't want them to raise the alarm." _

Glancing at the pods he had a bad feeling before hearing the voices get closer, "_Gah, fuck it no choice," _

He thought grimly before jumping into the pod and shutting the hatch.

"Alright guys lets pack this up! were goin to see some new "relay"or what ever they called it!" Said one of the men.

"Wow kind of bright in here wasn't like that earlier." He said to himself a noticable quiver in his voice and a worried expression on his face before becoming a more terrified look…  
_"Oh damn…" _He thought as he could clearly see his own breath and the glass frosting up he started beating on it as everything seemed to slow down.

"No nonono-no…" he started to mumble as his eyes closed and his body got colder before the pod went dark and he stopped struggling as his body stopped most vital functions and started hibernating.

"Hey this one is on!" Exlamed a technition as his suprerior relied

"It"s ok good it on perfect opprotunity to test if the life on these is accurate, they say they last for hundreds of years."

It would be a long time before the pod was ever opened again.

* * *

You can think of him as a genious type of person. Kinda like Mordin so when he saw somthing so "intresting" to him that childlike part of him couldn't help it.

So he went to check it out. Although growing up for the last 4 years... Lets just say getting him to save the Galaxy much less work with Sheperd the first 'HUMAN' Spectre will be... amusing to say the least.

Reply, Review, Help, Cause I have no idea what im doing. XD


	2. Awakening

I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT NOR DO I OWN ELFEN LIED.

Else I'd have money… Don't let this stop you from giving me any though… Just putting it out there.

Also I don't know how to edit submitted chapters so when it said could block a bullet, it was supposed to say a bullet. Infact a little more then that meaning that weakness is all but elminated. Sorry but that was driving me up the wall. it would be nice if someone told me how to edit though -_- Thanks in advance if you do.

**Chapter 2 Awakening**

* * *

Many years passed since he climbed into the pod many forgetting diclonious used to even exist his body being preserved, but not shutting down completely given his … unique structure. Plenty of things happened during this time mainly the first contact war and humans becoming a part of the galactic community. During this the research ship that the cryo pod was loaded aboard has been through much, and was eventually destroyed somewhere along the outer rim once the war was over by batarian slavers after the ship fought back, and was eventually overran. Miraculously the diclonious didn't die, nor did the pod break. Instead it just drifted the low hum of its battery the only thing breaking the silence. You see the batteries for this were to be tested for long term space travels and are meant to last an extremely long time and the pod takes about as much as having lets say… a cell phone on. So it just laid their in space faint cracks and smudges on it, the X-39 emblem barley recognizable, floating in the dark space around the outer rim.

Years, decades passed before anything of note happened.

The year is now 2175 and the pod is floating along the outer rim in an asteroid cluster, it seems fate has decided its time to act. And not a moment to soon as the cryo pod flickered for a few seconds before restabalizing.

* * *

"Ugh where am I" His voice echoes around him as he stands up looking for something, anything familiar.

Failing to see anything except for blackness all around, he almost falls down again a little queasy from abruptly standing up like that.

Blinking the nausea out and standing once more stretching his arms and back he said, "Well this is interesting where's the resident psychopath here?"

Of course what he means by that is his innerself, or more of the part of him that hates all humans (You've seen lucy's if you watched the show. Remembur the chick with the bandages on the head? That's what his is like except it has no eyes. Tattered skin, blood mucus, and puss dripping down the sockets, they'd talk to each other sometimes when things got a little… Heavy with the tests being run on him. Or more like psychotically rant at him but same thing kind of…)

Getting annoyed at the lack of response he started walking a few steps and yelled "HEY I KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOU JACKASS SHOW YOURSELF! WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?" A little nervous from the lack of response he started walking off in a random direction trying to shake off the fact that, 'something' very powerful is watching him.

After walking for what roughly felt like 5-10 minutes the 'ground' as it seemed started trembling before he fell on his back startling him. As this happened he was looking around for the threat preparing his vectors before realizing he couldn't.

"_This is like that time when the man drugged me… but how?" _He was broken from this train of thought by a whisper, yet he couldn't hear it.

Eventually he was about to give up before it sounded like more voices where joining the whispers until they picked up more and more until it was so loud he is on his knees back hunched and his hands on his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" The boy yelled frantic to stop the noise.

Strangely enough it stopped, looking up blinking tears out of his eye he tried standing again only to be knocked back down by a loud and commanding voice.

"**We have chosen to lead the next cycle, and you will submit!"**

Confused the boy replied warily, "What cycle… and why should I trust you!"

"**It's not a matter of 'Trust', it's a matter of having no choice you will submit or we will make you!"**

Thousands of visions flooded his mind showing him ruthlessly killing humans as they were, processed by some blurred machinery, switching from various scenes of blood shed each more gruesome then the next before he finally yelled.

"ENOUGH! I will not help you with whatever you want me to do! NO ONE OWNS ME, NOT ANYMORE SO FUCK YOU!"

Their was a long pause of silence before the being spoke once more sounding more amused then anything.

"**So you don't want to destroy the race that ended yours? Get revenge that you pathetic organics care so much for? You know you want it yet your stopping yourself, why is that?"**

Thinking hard on it, he knew their was more enough truth in what it stated that he should be jumping at the opportunity, but something kept him hesitant.

"Why should I trust you, give me a good reason." He asked once more. He knew what it was like to be manipulated, as it's happened to him many times before, each time that it happened he got this feeling, like a warning in the back of his mind telling him that it's a bad idea, and never has he felt it stronger then now. In fact, every fiber of his being was telling him to escape this 'thing' and never look back.

Glaring at whatever direction he thought the voice was at (in front of him for those with low imagination.) he declared boldly "I don't care what you say I'm not falling for it, not any more!"

Another long silence passed before everything shook once more the voice so loud he tried to cover his ears again in a vain attempt to block its voice as he collapsed on his knees.

"**NO MORE GAMES, YOU WILL SUBMIT OR I WILL BREAK YOU!"**

The being yelled with more might then ever before and assaulting his mind with more images, doubts, hallucinations to make him doubt himself, and the fate that became of his species before he was frozen.

His father turning him in to be experimented on, people gathering around to have him burn on a cross, even being flayed in the middle of the street at night while tied upside down from a telephone pole.

Eventually his will started to break, right before he was about to give up he heard a woman's voice yell

**"NO!" **

looking up he noticed the mental attack stopped and sees a woman with pink hair and red eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Wha-what are you?" He slurs out as the attack nearly destroyed his mind.

As he continues to stare at her he notices the woman has horns just like him before she embraces him and holds him tightly cradling him while she does, finding him shaking uncontrollably as his body spasms.

After a minute she whispers to him "Please never give up, the humans might have been bad to you but please realize something, where you meet one bad human there are three good ones out their. Not every one is as evil as you believe them to be, please give them a chance. Also please know that I love you, my son."  
While she says this the spasms begin to let up.

Staring at nothing she continues to hold him he whispers "Mommy, Is that you?"

His voice horse from hours of screaming, as she grips him tighter she repeats one more time.  
"Please remember, that people are out their who will accept you, I wish you luck"  
Her voice growing more distant as she faded away, the boy yelled frantically

"MOMMY PLEASE NO, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Trying to stand up only to fall back down once more on his stomach his head turned on his side staring blanking as his eyes started shutting, as darkness claimed him, hearing her voice once more. "Don't worry you will be found by people who will see you for who you are, my sweet baby boy."

But before he was out completely he could have swore he faintly heard the words **"You WILL be mine, or you will die like the rest."**

* * *

**MIGRANT FLEET DEEP SPACE TRAINING EXERCISE**

"COME ON MOVE IT YOU LITTLE BOSH'TET, AND QUIT LAGGING BEHIND!" Was heard as a intimidating Quarian woman with a white suit and black stripes stared down another more younger then her if one would look at her at glance she would be a regular teenage girl. (Trainee outfit by the way is purple like tali's) The girl in question was currently wheezing obviously out of breath as she tried jumping from asteroid to asteroid.

"I'm so tired though!" The girl yelled obviously not used to this kind of exertion.

"OH YEAH! Look at the many fucks I give girley! If you don't move I'll move you! How could you be ready for you pilgrimage if you can't pass your basic deep space exercises?" The woman yelled once more as this seemed to do the trick as the girl started moving frantically at a more hurried pace.

Finally catching up to her co-partner and out of breath she said "Tali, how do you put up with this..., torture so easily!" Said girl looking about the same age as her counterpart replied with mild surprise. "Keelah, you can't be serious, if this is a big problem for you then you probably should have prepared more, I mean really."

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T LIKE TO EXCERCISE!" The girl yelled as she was sparta kicked in the back by what seemed to be her drill instructor.

Said woman was scrutinizing the young trainee while before yelling at her "Fine! We will call it a day and you can get your act togather then, if you don't then I don't want to see you here for your training tomorrow!"

Seeing a particularly hazardous problem the girl dubbed 'Tali' started to interject. "Mam, please give her a brea" before she was abruptly cut off..

"ALSO, you may have done well but you could have helped her, Instead you left her! In the flotilla we watch over each other you understand that! We are one family and one community! We are all we've got, do I make myself clear!"

"But mam," she tried to interject again before the woman finally said "DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR TALI'ZORAH!"

Clearly scared and wanting to live for at least a few more minutes the girl in question stammered a quick yes mam and was about to head back to her ship the Rayya before she noticed what looked like some sort of rectangular pod in the distance that was stuck in a crevice of what of the asteroids.

Looking behind her to see the sergeant was still yelling at her friend she decided to make a quick trip to see what it was.

Jumping skillfully from each asteroid to avoid being stuck in space and needing a hand hold or rescue she made her way to aforementioned object of interest.

Staring deeply at what looked to be a minor cracked glass casing she noticed frost and a faint handprint on the glass that seemed to be made from the inside.

"_Keelah was someone inside this thing_." she thought for a second before her sergeants' yell scared her from the thought. "TALI'ZORAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!"

Quick to not be punished by the dubbed 'scary lady' or 'sergeant' as we shall know her, she quickly stammered out through her suits com as yelling was well, more suited for 'brutish' people like the sarge. "WAIT, before you keep yelling at me I think I found something interesting, maybe the fleet can use it?" she finished knowing her sarge would buy that considering how much she loved to help the fleet whenever possible.

"Really now, let me take a look, I'm sure you wont mind." She said not fully believing what she thought was an excuse the girl made to save her a lecture.

Heading that way finally seeing what the girl was so intent on noticing she was looking at it again. "I think someone was in here." She muttered a little saddening thinking how terrible it must be to die in the loneliness of space.

The sergeant looking at the pod before looking back at the girl and did the Quarian equivalent of a smile clapping her on the shoulder while saying. "Good find Tali we make be able to use this after all."

Switching frequencies she called out "This is drill instructor for the Rayya reporting in a discovery here and would like a transport to report here to help carry it."

After a few seconds a feminine voice replied, "Roger we understand and are sending a shuttle to come pick you up please wait."

Looking back at the pod she couldn't help but feel as if something was watching her making her a little uneasy as her combat experience started kicking in and she started looking for enemy ships. She was so intent on this she hardly noticed that she Tali and her friend if that's what she is started talking to each other.

"Mam, you getting onboard or what?" the trainee asked questioningly breaking the sergeant out of her trance as she replied. "Uh, yeah sure lets load it up."

"We already did that a few minutes ago." Tali replied a little worried for her C.O.

Little embarrassed she simply says "Right my bad thinking to hard I guess."

* * *

**SHIP-RAYYA-QUARINTINE ROOM**

Off in a white room with a few computers and scientific equipment was the decontamination room where those visiting the Quarians can stay without their suit or items from the outside are taken in to be decontaminated.

Standing in a line side by side were the trio of Quarians while scientists looked over the new found discovery with interests along with the ships captain Kar'Danna vas'Rayya (Shall be called in regular conversation Danna for convenience.) "Sergeant what exactly is this." Questioned the aforementioned Quarian slight interest in her voice, as she walked over to the three, while glancing at the object.

"That is unknown mam' it was one of the cadets, Tali'Zorah who found this at first but if I was to guess looks like some sort of stasis pod." She said straightening her posture as she is talking to a commanding officer.

"So you mean someone is dead in their, after all space is a big place, it may be working but someone would have died years ago most likely." Danna asked a little perturbed standing beside the sarge and watching the scientists work on analyzing.

"That is unknown but it is a possibility, why?" she asked as she found it to be quite obvious what it was by looking at it.

"_Wonder what it's made for, storage perhapse?" _She thought a little worried that it could contain geth or something dangerous before dismissing it as unlikely "_and if there is one I can handle it, or anything else that comes out_" she thought with a predatory smile disturbing the cadets as they read her body language.

Broken out of her train of thought she saw her captain get a serious look before stating "I want you postpone what your doing and scan for life this immediately someone could be in their right now and need our help and this is the perfect place to cause it's created for decontaminating so the sooner the better!" Although doubting anything would come up but knowing an order is an order a series of yes mam's were heard throughout the room as they got to work.

A minute later the head scientist gasped before saying "Captain we got a heartbeat, I think we'll need a medical team in here, along with tools to get this opened!"

**15 MINUTE LATER**

* * *

Now in the room were two squads of marines, a few medics as well as engineer that is cutting open the sides of the hatch along with the captain the trio that started this bit of excitement many looking seriously at the pod and some concerned for whatever poor soul has been trapped inside.

Just as the engineer finished cutting a robotic voice obviously been through a lot of wear and tear started to say "B-B—BE –BEGINNING THAWING PROCESS PLEASE STA—A-A-A-ND –B-BY."

Everyone waited for about thirty seconds as the voice cut in once more a few sparks flying from the speaker.

"C-C-C—CY-CLE COMPLE-T-TED Y-Y-Y-OU MAY NOW OPEN THE X-39 CR-RYO POD."

Seeing that as their cue, four Quarian marines went to each side of the hatch and lifted it off to the left.

Much to the shock of everyone was a human, or at least what they thought to be until they realized the test said the DNA was different from the records of the average humans DNA, namely it having more chromazomes along with many other abnormalities.

Puzzled Danna walked up to it and knelt beside the edge looking at the sleeping figure with worry. "Odd, looks human but isn't and… is that horns sticking out of it's head?" As she walked up and felt them slightly intrested after a few seconds she then backed off realizing it is an unknown and could be dangerous.

Realizing she was right sergeant simply asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Well if the kid isn't human what is he?"

What she didn't expect was an answer by someone other than the captain,

"That's what I'd like to know about you."

Causing everyone to look at the boy in slight shock and wariness, causing the captain to idly think _"Keelah, why can't anything ever be simple...?__"_


	3. New Home?

**CHAPTER 3-HOME?**

**I DON'T OWN NUTTEN**

* * *

"_My head is killing me ugh, was that really mom talking to me, and who was the other one…?" _

The young diclonious thought eyes still closed, just as he is about to sit up he notices something isn't right.

"_OH SHIT, THE POD! Wait voices, who the hell are they?"_

After an internal debate finally he decides to sit back and wait to see their intentions instead of just ripping them apart like he planned. After all his mom say he would be found by someone and it didn't sound like they'd be to bad so he decided to give them the benefit of a doubt.

"_Quite a few people by the sounds of it," _He thought getting a little antsy, before noticing something… _"Is she touching my horns?" _He thought interested and a little worried seeing as they defiantly know something's amiss with the situation finally working up the nerve after a minute he sat up and noticed no one was looking his way all to busy talking over the 'new discovery' as some dubbed him, taking this chance to size up his 'rescuers' he noticed something off, not just the suits but the legs, feet, and hands.

"What_ the fuck is this, am I being abducted?"_ He thought a little worried before he decided against it seeing they had no idea he was in their he ruled that out deciding to make himself known as a woman wearing a dark green camo on her suit asked what's on every ones mind.

"Well if the kid isn't human then what is he?"

Replying warily he simply stated "That's what I'd like to know about you."

…

"_And now their looking at me like I'm a zombie…lovely."_

"So what are you guys going to probe me or something?" This sadly did not break the awkwardness of the situation.

The captain finally having enough of this decided to get it out of the way by walking up to him before noticing how he seemed to prepare for a fight.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," she stated simply ignoring him mutter under his breath "like you could."

Stopping in front of the pod she held her hand out toward him. "Well are you getting out or not?"

"I don't need your help lady, got that I can do it myself." He replied as he tried climbing out only to nearly collapse back inside before she grabbed him.

"See I knew it, your body needs to readjust to using your muscles again, I don't know how long you were in their but it must have been at least more then a few months to do this." She replied concerned for the seemingly human boy,

"That's nice and all but why do you care and for that fact who or what the hell are you?" He yelled finally getting fed up with this obviously not used to people openly trying to help him.

"Ok that's it you little bosh'tet get over here!" Yelled a voice from the end of the room after stomping toward the pod.

"Sarge don't do it!"

"Let go of me Tali!" she yelled getting annoyed with how long it's taking to even get this brat moving.

Finally a voice yelled out stopping her in her tracks. "Sergeant stand down now that's an order!

"Y-y-yes man! Uh I mean mam! YES MAM!"

Turning at the boy the captian gave him the kindest look she could and said "ok my name is Kar'Danna'Vas'Rayya, Danna for short who are you?"

The boy only could look back puzzled. "Actually I can't remember,"

"_Weird I know my birth day but not my name_," he mused silently to himself.

"So wait you don't know?"

"Nope, why is that a problem?" He replied getting a little annoyed with the Q&A.

"Ugh kind of, ok let's see if whatever you were in" –"A cryo pod I think" he cut in.

"Ok let's see if the cryo pod did anything to you, it may have caused you to lose some of your memories, operation of limbs or who knows what else." She said seeing this to be a problem as she's curious as to his origins "_Not to mention those red eyes are creeping me out" _shuddering slightly.

Sighing as he resigned himself to the fact that he most likely couldn't escape after noting all the guards and suspecting theirs plenty more where they come from he said "Ok fine ask away, but I reserve the right to not answer."

This causing the 'crazy green lady' to start up again, "OKAY YOU LITTLE KID WE Ask-"

"That's fine" she replied happily seeing progress.

"WHAT!" she yelled once more thrown for a loop as to why her captain would agree to his 'demands' as she saw them.

"He's only a kid she replied annoyed, she respects the sergeant for her skill in combat, "_but she is really overboard about it at times."_

Looking back at the boy she started, "Ok how old are you?"

"Uhm, 7- no, no 8, I think…"

"You think?" She asked, questioningly.

"Well excuse me for trying to cooperate." He stated heatedly, glaring slightly.

"Fine, fine my bad… Ok where are you from?"

"Earth, jeez that's a dumb question where else would I be from?" He said looking at her a little worried as he thought about the situation again.

"Well I don't know maybe one of your colonies a ship, moon, or other planet something like that perhaps? And besides our scans say you're not really human so I think it's a valid question." She said a little amused missing the alarm on his face.

"Wait, what do you mean colonies and ships? How long was I in their…" The color seemed to drain from his face waiting to see if she confirms his fears.

"Well if I remember correctly it's currently 2175 in your human years I believe, I was going to ask when you were placed inside that thing anyways."

"So long… How? It shouldn't be possible" he said quietly to himself staring blankly ahead trying to process this new information.

Starting to get worried she asked "Uh, are you oka-2058" he said still staring ahead as if in a trance.

"What?" she asked not getting it, although it seemed a few people were catching on judging by some of the reactions in the room varying from gasps to looks of interest as they glance at him and the pod.

Repeating again still emotionless he elaborated sounding more like he was trying to convince himself more then the people in the room.

"2058 that's when I was trapped myself inside the pod…" just as he finished talking he promptly passed out landing back on the head rest in the cryo pod.

Before he completely lost conciseness he heard her tell someone to clean everything and find a child sized suit to be repurposed for humans, Oddly enough the last things he thought before blissful unconsciousness was

"_Still don't know what they are… and what's a bosh'tet supposed to be?" _and he was finally out for the count.

* * *

The room was silent as they watched the small boy blackout, disbelief on the captains face, the sarge was strangely quite as well. The silence was broken once more by sniffling noise; turning around Danna saw Tali crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked forgetting she was here.

"It's so sad, everything that he knew must be gone by now…" She said distraught and trying to reign herself in clearly blown back by the recent events. Taking a deep breath she looked back at the captain and continued

"Where will he go? He hasn't the slightest idea that humanity has made contact with other species, the relays, technological advancements… Just so more is out their now then he would have ever imagined, also why haven't we heard of this species if he's from earth? That's what worries me the most; I think he was running from something."

This actually surprised Danna "_Smarter then I gave her credit for. It doesn't make sense if he's from earth we should have heard about something like this… Ah well, I didn't plan on telling the alliance till I know exactly who he is in the first place…" _

Looking at her with a kind expression (the eye thing they do when they are being nice) she said

"Don't worry I'll make sure that we'll do something about him, besides I don't plan on sending him out blind. He can stay here for a while and learn about what's happened since he… passed out." She paused a moment trying to still get used to the fact he was in their so long she before continued in a kind voice "besides I'm curious myself to see what exactly makes him different. Call it a gut feeling but I think theirs more to him that meets the eye."

She said patting Tali on the head reassuringly before turning around and saying mostly to herself "Now I just got to find a place to put him when he gets his suit since were kind of crowded on the Flotilla"

"_That actually might be tougher then I thought… hmm I could order someone to take him in for a while but that wouldn't be fair. These people trust me… I don't want to dictate them like that."_

While she was doing this Tali was doing some thinking of her own.

"_Yes, I think this might actually work, he wouldn't care too much. At least I don't think he would, I can't just leave after finding him. It wouldn't be right."_

Looking up at the back the good captain with a fire in her… eyes (go with it) she asked.

"Can he stay with me ?" The hope in her voice evident.

Looking back Danna was about to object before thinking, _"Well she is offering and I got enough to worry about without finding the kid a home. Although convincing her dad might be a task better left to her… Even better he can keep a close eye on the boy for me; hmm yeah this could do it…" _

Liking the idea more and more as she thought about it she turned around and stated "Okay, you got a deal Tali!"

Looking dejected she was about to walk away before she realized what she said.

"Seriously! Eh-heh I mean uhh thank you very much Captain Kar'Danna" trying her best to sound humbled and failing miserably.

"Yes I'm serious, but keep him out of trouble this hasn't been done officially and we got to convince the admirals to allow a non Quarian to live here, and we don't need him to get in trouble and mess his chances for that to happen up. Further more don't forget the kid still has to agree to this he's not an object you know." She replied amused with her outburst.

"Yes mam don't worry I'll watch him." The little girl said delighted she gave so easily.

"Captain, with all due respect are you sure this is a good idea? He could be dangerous you know."

"Don't worry sergeant, if he's dangerous it wouldn't matter because he's in the middle of space, he needs us to get around anyways so it's not like he will be going anywhere, and I doubt he could fly a ship."

"If you say so mam, just trying to be careful about this, he is an unknown." She replied still uneasy about letting a random new species onboard the ship to roam freely without at least an armed guard."

As she finished the statement another silence ran through out the room and she thought apprehensively "_I hope this isn't a bad call bad idea…"_

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE KID A SUIT! OR DO YOU WANT HIM TO INFECT THE FLOTILLA AND THEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO THE ADMIRALS AND POPULICE WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled suprising he guards at the door while she glared at them. The guards tripped over each other at the seemingly random outburst and ran to find a spare suit for the science team to work on.

"Captain im going to go tell my dad okay?" 'The girl said a little disturbed at the sudden mood swing and noticed something.

"Um sergeant what happened to Ki'lena?" She asked noticing her fellow trainee wasn't in."

"I told her to report back to her quarters seeing as she had no real reason being in here after that wuss fainted again." She replied blandly

"Oh I see,... just checking, um I'll be going now." Before walking toward the decontamination room at a brisk pace as the sarge stared at her like a hawk.

"_How does she always make me so nervous?" _she thought thinking of the woman, before pailing, as the realization hit her. "_And how am I going to break this to dad? He can hardly support us as it is…" _Sweating nervously a little inside her suit she walked to her 'execution'.

* * *

Ok heres some character info.

Name: Unknown.

Alisis: Sargeant,

Age?

Occupation: Marine/Drill instructer

Service record, War hero and an accomplished fighter, served the flotilla since she was 10 when pirates attacked she killed over 20 with a downed Marines gun, and since then has dedicated herself to learning new and better ways to effciently kill somthing.

Information: Commenly known as Sarge, she stands slightly taller then most female quarians in her trademark suit colored dark green and black in a camofloged pattern. She's feared by a majority of those on the Rayya and is extreamly dedicated to her job, as much as she 'dispises it' she can't think of no other place better suited for her to be.

* * *

Name:Ki'lena'Nar'Rayya

Alisis: None- although called many other names by a certian drill instructer

Age: 13, Born 2162, On the Rayya

Occupation: Trainee/Preperation for Pilgramage

Information: wears a black suit that has a slightly blue tint to it with white stripes, and light blue glass for the helmet.

While not one for excercise or many technalogicol expertise she is a crackshot with just about anyfire arm this galaxy has currently thrown at her and can dissasimble, and reassimble a weapon in a blink of an eye making her an excillent marksmen in the making.

Although instead of practicing she instead prefers hanging out with friends, and other social things many teenage girls prefer to do instead preparing herself for the pilgramage she will take when she comes of age.


	4. What a smarta Ahem, Smart person

So wait… People actually like the crap I'm spewing? Sweet… honestly I didn't think I was doing to well at the whole writing thing but I suppose I'll keep it going for all you folks who want me to.

Also I haven't worked on this recently because I went camping so yeah, get over it.

Disinclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOU!

* * *

**SHIP TONBAY**

* * *

Tali was nervously pushing through crowds of Quarians, while every part of her screamed not to go to her father, her conscience making up dozens of excuses as to why she shouldn't ask him and to see if someone else could take care of the boy.

"_No, as much as I don't want to annoy him or give him more work if possible I must do this. He's always going on about me taking responsibility well it's about time I do just that."_

She thought trying to convince herself otherwise, or at least if only to squash the doubts growing in her.

Finally reaching her destination Tali stopped at an elevator as a guard walked towards her.

"Stop, whats your purpose here?" He said in an intimidating voice causing her to flinch for a second as she was still trying to come up with a way to placate her father after he explodes.

Rolling her eyes she just looked back as the man started cracking a smile before saying,

"Just kidding Talitha you know that." In a joking voice.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Besides my dad would throw you out of an airlock if he heard that. As for your question just tell him that I need to speak with him on urgent family matters."

Sighing he said "Fine, fine give me a second Tali."

Reaching up he held a button on the right side of his helmet before saying,

"Admiral Shala'Raan, your daughter says she must speak with you and it's important, something about 'urgent family business'… Mhmm, yeah alright,… Understood sir I'll send her up." He said as he looked at Tali.

"Alright he said he's waiting for you in his office you can go see him now."

"Thanks Veector" she said in a cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it." He replied as the elevator closed.

Sitting alone in the elevator with her thoughts she realized she still didn't have a clue about how to convince her dad to let the boy stay…

"_he doesn't even know his own name… Bosh'tet how am I supposed to do this!" _She thought getting increasingly annoyed with the situation as the elevator stopped on her floor which was a long hallway with doors on the side and one door at the very end which is where her dad is.

-Gulps- "Well here goes nothing." She says to herself as she steps into the hallway and walks towards her 'impending doom' getting more worried as she gets closer to the door.

As she's about to open the door she stops…

"_Is this really a good idea…? I mean really he's and admiral and has to be way to busy for me to bring this on him, besides he probably will throw the kid out of the airlock for me even suggesting this," _

She continues to stand frozen thinking about what could change her life as she knows it. The young Quarian is so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door open in front of her until she hears a familiar voice.

"Ahem, are you going to come inside Tali'Zorah or are you just going to stand outside fidgeting like a hanar in the sun?" obviously amused by the girls antics.

Blushing she mutters a quick yes sir and steps inside allowing the door to close as the admiral sits behind a desk and points at a chair in front of it.

Getting the message she sat in the chair obviously worried, so he thought he should try to calm her down.

"What's gotten you so worked up, is it a boy? If he hurt you I'll deal with him don't worry."

"No it's not that. Well it has to do with a boy but he isn't bothering me. Actually he is, no wait it's not like that though but, ah well you see I don't really know how to explain…"

She trailed off as she tried to fight the urge to run from the Quarian who was currently leaning forward to try and hear her better as she is almost whispering. finally having enough she yelled out scaring her dad a little bit as he almost fell back in his chair.

"Look we found a kid inside some sort of stasis pod while I was training and he has no where to go because he was inside of it for so long. Also he's a species that has never been seen before and is currently being outfitted to be able to walk outside of quarantine zones of the Rayya, and I told the captain that we would take him in because I know how little supplies other families have to support themselves, and you always said I should be more responsible so maybe this can teach me to be so can he stay with us please." She finished as she started taking deep breaths and realized what she just did and started to brace her self for his 'fury'.

Said person was simply staring at his daughter slightly baffled at the seemingly random outburst.

"That's it? That's why you're so worried?" He asked in a little disbelief as he was still digesting the information.

"Umm, yes?" She said her voice little more then a squeak thinking he was about to explode in anger or at least something along those lines.

…

"Sure he can stay just make sure you look after him, because with my work I wont be able to do it all the time." He said simply before remembering something.

Also we will have to meet with the admiralty board to discuss if he will be allowed to stay here as this will be a first." He said not seeing the big deal but happy his daughter at least decided to be responsible.

Said girl looked downtrodden before realizing what he said.

"Yes Sir I unde- WAIT WHAT!" she yelled surprised causing the admiral to wince slightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you I won't let you down uncle Raan, I promise." She said giddy with joy before he replied,

"Yes well I still must see the boy anyways so bring him up here soon as you can understand? Also as I said before, you may have my support but the rest of the admiralty board may disagree so don't get to excited." He said wanting to make sure she didn't get too carried away with her 'victory' as she gave a quick yes sir and started to run towards the elevator so she can get a ride to the Rayya and back before they leave from the asteroid belt and go on the move again.

**A FEW HOURS AFTER PASSING OUT ON THE RAYYA**

* * *

"Ouch… this is starting to be an annoying habit," a young voice drawled out.

Looking up as recent events took hold he shot up and started to look around realizing he was in a white room with beds to each side of him and more across.

"_Huh, looks like a hospital if I've ever seen one. They may not be from earth but apparently white must be a universal color for it or something." _He thought with some amusement before reaching to rub his aching head and realized something.

"_What the heck am I wearing?" _He thought as he noted a hood with wiring underneath it, as he looked down seeing red plating with cloth decorating it.

"_Well can't dock points for style" _The cloth being black with a burgundy line pattern as he took the covers off and stood up as he saw a mirror, starting to limp towards it he took his appearance in. (Here's the mental picture part)

He's was wearing metallic boots and gloves **(Like the quarian male's but repurposed for humans)** metal plating leading to his waist, with cloth on the sides of his thighs, said cloth having the same pattern and color scheme as its counterpart on his chest as well as a pouch/belt with multiple pockets where his waist was looking basically like a male Quarian with human feet and hands except with a hood. Finally looking back where his face should be he noted tented black glass that made his eyes faintly glow red he thought it looked cool… well more then just cool actually but did his best not to show it on the outside.

_"THIS IS AWESOME! Whoever did this needs to be recognized as a scientific marvel with their own budget and staff!"_

The boy genius thought excited, and a little awed at his new look before finally snapping out of it and becoming more serious.

"_But why give this to me, is their something in the air is it made to restrain me if I try to fight them…" _He thought worriedly looking back at the mirror before turning towards the sound of footsteps to see a woman in a white suit, that had a white face piece walk in.

Said woman looked at the boy in surprise before saying "W-what the how are you moving, you shouldn't be able to move for at least a few weeks since your muscles haven't been used for so long…" she trailed off as she noted that he looked like he debating if he should run or stay.

"Lady I don't know who or what you are, but I want answers got that!

The boy all but demanded the doctor.

Said woman has her hand to what he thought was her chin "mmhm, wait here for a few minutes ok?" she said as she turned around and walked out the door.

"_Wait what the did she just brush me off?… ok that's it any more of this and I'll just beat the answers out of someone, sorry mom but this is annoying as hell." _He fumed, as he limped using a vector to keep himself from falling over, and than sat down on the bed to wait for what he assumed was a doctor."

About ten minutes later the door opened as the woman returned with a big box and sat it next to him on the bed; after she did this she grabbed a chair and sat it in front of him.

"You can read right?" she asked as she started opening the box and pulled out a square device.

"Uhm, yeah, my daddy taught me before he-…" he trailed off before starting continuing "well yeah I know how, why exactly do you want to know?" He said as his inquisitive nature took over again.

"Well your going to be here a while as we figure out what to do with you so I want you to read these it should answer all your questions, also don't worry about finishing them all, this is a lot of information that would probably take me a few weeks of leave to finish." She said, as she gave the boy the first one, before pointing at a button on the side and explaining

"Ok this button on the top is to choose categories, the ones on the side scroll up and down, and the ones below that will scroll pages, understood?"

"Easy enough I guess." the boy replied as the doctor stood up and exited the room.

"_Well more than I had a minute ago"_ He thought as he started reading at a rapid pace, his mind processing all the information at a rate that would make a salarian jealous.

**A few hours later**

Docter Cal'sine vas Rayya was walking at a brisk pace toward the room with her most recent patient _"Oh Keelah what was I doing, sure I was sleepy but I can't believe that I've fallen asleep for so long, that kid may have left already, hope I don't get in trouble for this." _Just as she finished her mental tirade she opened the door to see the boy sitting on the bed where she left them next to a pile of codexs as he reached in to grab another.

Walking towards him looking over his shoulder noting him scrolling through the data pad at an extremely fast pace.

"_Keelah is he reading all this," _she thought in a little awe noting the stack of data pads, continuing her thoughts,

"_But how theirs so much information in just one of those that I would need ten to twenty hours to myself to read one… _

"So you're a Quarian huh? Here I was about to just call you all bucket heads and leave it at that" he said chuckling at his own joke.

The unexpected question snapped her out of her thoughts as she noted he turned it off and was looking at her with what she figured was interest.

"_I've seen admiral Xen look at geth like that before" _She thought shuddering a little before looking at him.

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to me or not?" he said sounding impatient, hearing the faint sound of the door open and close again as he saw what he assumed to be a young girl walking inside and handed the doctor a square tablet for her to read like the one's that she gave him, As she gave a slight "Oh" than started walking to a computer terminal and started to work on something as the girl sat next to him,

This of course was making him slightly uncomfterble as he isn't used to having people so close to him that isn't at least drowning on their own blood.

"Can I help you?..."

"Ehm well you will be living with me and my dad… Mostly me I guess because my dad is always working. You will have to work to though, well not if you don't want to but we got to feed you somehow- oh how rude of me, I just… Oh Keelah I'm so sorry I'm kind of nervous… I'm Tali'Zorah'vas'Rayya" she finished as she looked to the left a little bit obviously embarrassed, the boy could only stare as he realized something…

"_Wait stay with her?" _He thought as he didn't really mind but he was more suspicious then anything.

It got silent after that save for the sound of the ships systems and the typing from the doctors computer.

"Why?" he said breaking the quite.

"Why what?" Tali said not getting it.

"Why are you people being so nice to me, I've learned a good bit in the last few hours you know and one of those is earth. In fact the only recorded race of note from earth is Humans so why am I not in a test tube somewhere with people cutting me up to see what I'm made of?" He said sick of avoiding the topic for all this time.

Tali could only look at him in disbelief, as she couldn't believe that a boy no more than ten would be practically declaring her kind to be heartless monsters.

"Why would we do something like that? Theirs plenty of different things in the galaxy, so what if you're different we aren't monsters you know…" she trailed off a little sad at the fact he didn't seem to want to stay, _"And after all that effort to."_

The boy could only stare at her once more before he finally gave up.

"Fine whatever I'll stay if you're offering, not like I have anywhere else to go anyways." He muttered the last part more to himself as he noticed the girl perk up before she hugged him, causing him to tense.

"_Don't kill her she's not a threat don't kill her…"_ he thought closing his eyes while taking a deep breath, as he felt that his vectors were already on the move.

Finally they calmed down he and he noticed that she had let go and was most likely blushing underneath the helmet if her body language was any indication.

"Whew close one" he said confusing the girl, as she let go and looked at him

"Close what?"

"Nothing," he said hurriedly cursing his big mouth,

"Riiight…" her voice laced with sarcasam as she continued "Well I still got to take you to my father because he wanted to meet you first, than we got to get the admirals to agree to this.," She finished slightly annoyed at the work to still be done, before turning to the doctor and finishing. "That's ok right?"

"Yes its fine, I'll have my assistant take the rest of the data pads to your room later when he goes to visit his cousin, okay?" The doctor answered not looking from the screen.

"Thank you, and that will be fine thanks. come on… uh, you still don't know your name do you?" She finished lowly not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Nope, sorry." He answered while she supported him as he started to stand up.

"Keelah you're heavier then you look," she grunted out before getting a more comfterable position noticing he was pulling away.

"Don't worry I can walk," he said using a vector to brace himself as he walked with a slight limp to the door, and waited impatiently. "Come on I want to get out of here already."

Standing up she replied despondently "Umm if you say so follow me." Walking to the door as he finally crushed her thought of him being a thankful little kid that needed someone to rescue him.

"_What an annoying know-it-all bosh't- no lets not continue that thought, I should be a little more understanding," _She thought as the door opened and they walked out and toward the shuttle she brought with her.

* * *

**!DONE!**

Good, bad? Probably bad, but what ever it's not like i'm paid to write this.

Besides im only writing this because no one else does or at least finishes what they start.

Also I won't beg for reviews but a heads up that your actually reading this garbage would be nice... Expecially since anon reviews are enabled by the website now.

Oh but don't be a faggot and flame me... because i'll just ignore it most likely. TWO WORDS.

.CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.


	5. Suprise Meeting

My update speed is win… than again only because my chapters are so short most likely… T.T

**DISINCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT NOR DO I OWN ELFEN LIED… **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprise meeting,**

* * *

While Tali led he was content to take in the new sights in slight awe seeing the many foriegn things he could have only dreamed about, but after a while the boy started finding it hard to ignore all the glances the other Quarains that they have been passing in the crowded areas of the flotilla. Finally getting fed up with all of it he decided to confront his new guide about this.

"So, I'm guessing this is out of the norm for you guys." He stated blandly noting another group of Quarians hurridly looking away as he looked over towards them, before speeding up to walk beside her.

"Well yeah, I guess. We don't get many other species on the fleet, and those that do have their own suit design, so seeing a non Quarian wearing a hybrid of a Quarians enviromental suit is definantly not somthing you'd see every day." she said in a lecturing tone, before thinking to herself

"_Than again the glowing red eyes probably don't help to much either."_As she finished this thought silence decended upon the pair once more until the boy spoke up after a few minutes.

"Ya know this place is kind of busted up," he noted seeing alot of misplaced wiring as well as it sticking out of some busted panels, the occasional flicker of lights and other such inconvinence.

"Not to mention packed" he finished as they had to push through another crowd before taking another turn.

"Well many species don't like us to much, since we created the geth. We even lost our embassy in the Citidel, so we don't have to much that we can work with. In fact every one of us goes on a journey called a pilgrimage to get somthing that the flotilla can use to sustain future generations. We prepare for this starting when we are little. Im still going through my training though." she replied a little saddened at the fact,

"Oh yeah, I read about that on the computer thing that lady gave me..." He noted as they took a right turn leading to a much less crowded and open area

"That would be a codex, basically like digital journal entries that you can upload into your omni-tool."

She said annoyed at him calling it a 'computer thing' noticing he wasn't listening she saw stars in his 'eyes'.

"Okay and what's this place supposed to be! It's amazing!" he said in awe as he looked over the ships and hoards of technologies that he only dreamed would exist all over the room.

Giggling slightly at his reaction she explained "This would be a hanger, it's where we prepare our ships and take shuttles to other parts of the flotilla when were not going at FTL speeds.." As she finished she pointed at a smallish dark purple shuttle with a guard standing outside.

"That is what we will take to the Tonbay so I can introduce you to my dad."

She said as they turned towards the shuttle and started walking while the boy fired off another question.

"So why is your dad admiral of the Tonbay instead of the Rayya?" He said not fully understanding.

"Oh, I was born on the Rayya where my mom was from and my dads so caught up with his work that he wouldn't have been able to take care of me much so mom did it here." She said annoyed at her dads' tendency to put his work before his family at times."

Reaching the shuttle they stepped inside and sat next to each other, the guard on the outside getting in and sitting across from them.

"Sorry for the wait it was a farther walk then I thought." She said apologetically while sitting down as the guard simply waved her off as if it wasn't a big deal.

The ship started to lift off as the boy stared through the window in amazement.

"Wow, so I really am in space." He said sorrow in his voice, Tali hearing this puts her hand on his shoulder as he glances at her muttering a small 'thank you' and continued to look back through the window.

A few minutes passed before Tali noticed something was off, so she voiced her concerns to the pilot.

"Um sir that isn't the Tonbays' main hanger what's going on?" she said seeing as it turned towards the executive hanger." Feeling the boy next to her tense up as she turned to see what was wrong he asked a question that disturbed even further.

"Hey Tali ships don't really fly this close to each other right?" he said a little worried noticing a few trailing them.

"That's about right why?" she said slowly catching on as she prepared to try and send a distress signal before hearing a clicking noise in front of her.

_"Bosh'tets'! Who are they working for? _She thought mad at herself for not seeing this coming looking at the guard sitting across from them, as he was now aiming a scimitar shotgun at the pair.

"What is the meaning of this?" The young Quarian demanded while unknown to the pair a couple vectors were prepared to block him and Tali.

"Here," the guard says in a gruff voice handing her a sphirical device, when she activates it her fathers voice comes from it..

"I'm very sorry Tali but the admiralty board wants to see this find of yours immediately so we are to have an enclave on the Tonbay, which is where this ship is taking you."

He said regret evident in his voice.

"What, but why we haven't done anything wrong?" she yelled as he answered back

"That may be the case but what you're trying to do is a big deal, hiding an unidentified species that could be a danger to the Flotilla, think about it, what if he is a fugitive or somthing? Your best bet will be to not resist if you want any chance of him to stay with the Flotilla." He finished and was about to deactivate the link before another voice comes in,

"So if I don't resist she will be okay?" the boy says looking intently at the glowing ball in her hand.

"Yes that is correct," he says simply, while everything goes quite for a few seconds before the boy replies once more.

"Very well I'll behave," Before muttering so low that no one could hear, _'for now'_

"Good to hear and I look forwards to seeing you soon Mr.?"

"I do not remember sir." He said blandly while the man replied "Ah yes sorry about that, I look forward to talking with both of you soon." and then device cut out.

"I'll take that back." The guard said as Tali handed back the communicatorlooking like she's in a trance, disbelief evident by the tremors surging through her body, the slight trembling of her fingers tipping the boy off as he looked at her worried before looking back at the window.

"_Keelah I can't believe the admirals would do this, why?" _She thought as the boys previous words ran through her head, _'so why am I not in a test tube somewhere with people cutting me up to see what I'm made of?'_

"_NO, nothing like that will happen if I can help it." _She was broken out of her thoughts as the boy asked a question,

"So Tali what's the plan because were landing?" he said as they started landing in a hanger filled with guards.

"We have no choice but to cooperate," she stated simply, as the boy nodded his head at her to show he understood, before looking out at the shuttle doors opening as the guard told them to get up and start walking.

* * *

**Ship Tonbay, Enclave meeting.**

* * *

In the middle of a room surrounded by stairs except for a platform area with 4 desk's, chairs **(Coliseum style though not nearly as big as one)** and guards blocking the entrances, in the center of the room at a flat areastood a small boyish figure as a feminine looking one sat in a chair near him, said boy was looking towards the stairs at a platform waiting for the one's who took him here.

A Quarian walked up in front of the platform and started to speak as the admirals walked out onto the platforms to take their seat,

"We summon this enclave to discuss the findings of one Tali'Zorah vas Rayya." Pausing to take a breath he continued.

"Introducing admirals Daro'Xen'Vas'Moren, Zaal'Koris'vas'Qwib Qwib, Han'gerral' vas'neema, and Rael'Zorah'Vas'Tonbay, since we are on his ship he shall begin and dictate this enclave."

As the Quarian finished he walked up to the side of the platforms and sat at a desk near them with an omni-tool out as he begins to type on it.

Rael taking that as his cue stands up from his seat as he looks the boy,

"We read the reports on what has happened recently and though you've done nothing to give us harm we can't just have you on the ship." He stated as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"That's bullshit, where am I supposed to go if every thing I once knew is dead now? You can't just dump me off in a galaxy I have no idea about!" The boy yelled a slight amount of panic evident in his voice. Taking a deep breath to calm down he looked back at them and said. "It's not right, you don't get treated fairly by other species so how is doing this a good example about how one should act?"

As the admiral sat down another sat up, looking at the boy intently as if trying to dissect him with her eyes.

"Yes, well that brings us to another matter, we had a computer run checks on species in the galaxy and though you didn't come up on any of them you did come up in human mythology entry,"

as she finished she pushed a button on her omni-tool as a hologram of a woman in white robes appeared, the woman had pinkish red hair, horns, and red eyes **(FYI It's Lucy) **The woman noting how the boys eyes seemed to widen in surprise, continued, at first muttering to herself and then picking her voice up so he could hear.

"The resemblance is remarkable... According this they are to be diclonious, creatures capable of physic powers, and other incredible feats, now whether or not any of this is true is irrelevant. What does matter though is the fact you obviously are one, or at least close enough to be related to the issue, What do you say about this accusation?"

She finished her speech looking as the boy trembled, while a silence descended upon the room.

"Mom…" his voice filled with sadness croaked out quietly but picked up by the echo of the room, raising a few eye-brows as he asked

"What else does the entry say about them?" The boy asked.

"It says that they were known to be the harbingers for the death of the human race, whether this is true or not is unknown but the subject actually started a few minor riots, in their defence which is actually odd. Seems more like a badly kept secret that no one is allowed to talk about... it's also odd that it only happened between the years 2,000 and 2,050 and they were quelled swiftly of course."

She finished not seeing the big problem about telling him, as he asked a question that confirmed some of their suspicions,

"Why is my mom the main distinction of my race?"

He said his voice wavering as he looked at the hologram intently. Admiral Xen continued

"Apparently she was to be their savior through some sort of rebirth, a next step in their evolution. Although if it is true than I'm hypothesizing that's you seeing as you're not even limping anymore."

She pointed out and she was right, his muscles finally adapted when he was sitting in the shuttle.

As she sat down Admiral Han'Garrel sat up stern as ever and started to say his piece.

"Yes and seeing the resemblance as being more than a common coincidence we actually plan on giving you to the alliance as a gift in return for ships to benefit the fleet."

Pausing a second to think about his words he continued,

"That is if you are one."

Before he could say any more Tali broke in her voice filled with desperation.

"But that doesn't make it right! Why should he be on some table in a Cerberus lab, doesn't he get a choice in this?"

She finished yelling by this point the boy glancing at her at the corner of his eyes "_She does care after all.. whats this warm feeling in my chest? Maybe she can tell me later?" _He thought as the admirals voice brung his attention back.

"You will sit down this instant."

The admiral replied a few guards getting ready to restrain her incase she tried anything.

"You see this is mine and Xens' idea as it's not official just yet, besides what will your little friend here do anyways live on the flotilla? He doesn't have technical experience or combat training, if he is a deadly killer like this describes I don't see how that would be possible, as looks like nothing more then some brat with a creepy look in his eye.."

He stated as the child in question spoke up, his head dipped down eyes shifted to look stright at the admirals.

"I don't know what I will do, but I do know one thing. I will Not Go BACK, TO EARTH EVER UNLESS IT IS TO BURN EVERYTHING ON IT TO THE GROUND!"

He finished yelling loud as he could while garrel fliched slightly, the guards taking aim at him until it was evident that he wasn't going to attack.

Taking a few deep breaths he started again but in a more even tone of voice,

"Tali is the first person since my dad who has treated me like I'm somebody, not a thing, monster, test subject, specimen, honestly I would rather live with the flotilla, and I'll be willing to do anything I can to contribute."

Tali seeing her chance decided to add her two cent's as well.

"Yes and he is extremely smart actually, apparently he's learned most if not all our culture as well as a good bit a recent history just from a few hours of reading, so I believe he can do it and if not I'll help him where he needs it, honestly I think he will do just fine here if not better than even most Quarians do." She said nervously as the admirals talked quietly amongst themselves.

As Garrel sat down Zael'Koris stood up and stated,

"I agree that may be the most proper course of action, this child is not a slave nor should he be, we should set and example and help others even if they don't feel the same about our kind or else we are no better than they are. Further more as long as he decides to live in a suit and adapt to our ways of living, as to not contaminate the things around him while he openly contributes to the flotilla, which means he must also go on a pilgrimage of his own when he's of age than I see no problem with letting him stay with the fleet."

He finished sitting down, Admiral Rael than got up, and said

"So we have two choices' we can give him to the alliance or we can let him stay with the fleet provided that he can openly contribute and implement himself into our society. We shall vote on it and I will go first, as I am the admiral of this ship."

He said as tension started building in the room as four people were to vote on the fate of one boy who was currently shaking slightly, Tali noticing this reached out and grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This seemed to work as the shaking stopped, causing him to say a silent "Thank you" before looking back at the admirals.

Rael took note of this exchange taking place with a small but unnoticed smile

"_Take care of her kid." _He mused to himself before he started to speak.

"I believe that he should be able to live on the flotilla provided he is able to contribute, and should be allowed to leave on his pilgrimage when he feels he is ready"

The man said noticing his daughters' disbelief to his amusement as he asked her in a joking tone

"Really Tali did you think I was some monster that eats children or something?" snickering slightly as he sat down and Garrel stood up.

"I vote that we Sell him to the alliance of course, I can't see that thing bringing us anything but trouble, we should get what we can from it and leave, sorry kid but as I said before, I can't see you bringing much to the flotilla at all. It doens't help my concince but it's simply the best decision I can see."

He said firmly before sitting back down.

Taking this as his turn Koris sat up and said

"I second Admiral Raels, ideals and wish for the boy to stay, it simply wouldn't be right to sell him as if we were a group of slavers."

Sitting back down as every one looked back at admiral Xen.

She looked into the piercing red eyes of the boy, and the hologram that's now at the end of the room idly noting how it hovered behind the boy like a sort of guardian angel, as she debated her options,

"_Hmm, he's quite the unusual one that is for sure, If he turns out to be important as I think he is the alliance will handsomely reward us… but than again it would be interesting to see how he develops as well as the capabilities of his kind… yes I believe that this can work out after all."_

Finally reaching her decision she sat up, and said

"I vote that we allow this young man to stay as long as he complies with a few requests of mine."

Tali let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but the child tensed, and asked

"What exactly are they?"

A feeling in his gut that he knew she would ask him this.

"According to human mythology diclonious have invisible arms that can be used as a weapon called vectors, that can infect humans is this true."

She asked looking at him intently, as he answered firmly

"Yes we do, but I'm different, I'm the first diclonious born from the birth of a male uninfected by vectors and it affected them, as well as my mother was the 'queen' if you want to get structural about it, therefore I cannot infect other creatures unless I reproduced with another woman."

As he said this Xen leaned forwards,

"Can you show us an example of what you could do with your vectors?"

She said as the boy nodded and pointed at a guard near Tali, (which was actually the one that pointed the shotgun at her.) and asked him "Can you put your gun on the floor." The guard obviously warily of a trick was about to tell the kid off before Xens' voice ran out

"Do it now,"

As he put the gun down he stood back a good distance as it started levitating filling the room with chatter as guards and the admirals alike started remarking about the strange abilities, as the gun was brought within arms length it turned sideways and the metal started bending, creating groaning noises until it was ripped in half and fell to the floor.

Looking up he asked,

"Is that satisfactory to you?"

Looking intrested she said.

"Yes it is."

"now heres another thing I wish to know... How did you end up in the cryo pod" She asked as everyone listened closely the boy taking a deep breath not really wanting to drag the memories of what happened to him during his captivity.

"My kind has been hunted for so long... we were on the cusp of extinction the majority of us killed with my dad while they tried to help me escape, those that were captured either were killed during brutal experiemnts or were turned on the remaining of us. Some turning to sucide at first chance. They caught me when I was four years old, it turned out they had a drug that my immune system couldn't combat at first. It adapted later though but it was enough. The drug disable my vectors and I was tired from being on the run for so long as I just ran away from the battle grounds where my dad was... He was shot."

He paused for second obviously close to crying before stiffining up and taking a deep breath, and continued

They did all manner of experiements on me as I could only keep them from getting close with my vectors as the first people who tried replacing my restraints found out quite painfully. They couldn't drug me eaither my immune system easily brushed it aside like it was nothing also adapting to what they first tried using on me during my capture.

For four years I picked away at my restraints noting guard positions as well as schedual changes, security, the whole nine yards."

He said glee evident in his voice before calming down after noticing tali flinching.

"Finally it was time. As the next guard shift arrived I broke out suprising both of them ending their life quickly, I threw one of the bodys through the glass where they observed me. It was a stroke of luck as it seemed to be the camera room to, heh. My vectors propelled me up and before the people inside knew what was going on they were drowning on their own blood no one being the wiser as guard shifts won't change for another couple hours.

So seeing I had no idea where to go I looked for a map for a few minutes. Finally getting what I wanted I looked it over and well..."

He trailed off a little embarressed as Xen asked "Well what?".

I kinda have a thing for new technology... It facinates me, I saw their was a cryo room and I couldn't help but be enthralled by the idea so bringing the map with me after getting dressed in the robes of a young woman, I believe the glass went through her eye. Not a messy death so it didn't stain the cloths. So a destination in mind I crawled through the vents to get their as I arrived I was met with dissapointment as it looked like the project was shut down. So I searched the room for the pods as my curisoity wouldn't sit with me not knowing how they did with it. Soon I found the pods in the back of the room lined up and started messing with the controls as it opened. Before I was able to do much else though I heared numerous voices at the door way so I did the only thing I could think of... I jumped in and closed it. Although I had no idea it would start, and by the time I realized what was happening I couldn't do anything about it... Honestly I'm suprised I didn't wake up in a lab somewhere."

He finished noticing quite a few suprised looks from the story.

"So is that it?" he asked as Xen nodded, and sat down typing on her omni-tool.

"Okay now that this is out of the way here is the matter of you becoming a part of the flotilla"

He said as another hologram appeared in the room. On it was a slot for name, date, of birth etc, etc,

"We must have you fill this out." He continued, as he looked at the boy who at the moment was thinking over the events and finding himself at a loss of how he even survived.

_"Maybe mom had somthing to do about that..."_

He thought as he listened to the admiral.

"Seeing as you do not remember your name we will give you a human one is that ok?"

He asked tapping a few times on his omni-tool.

"No it's not, I don't want to sound close minded, but I despise everyone on that despicable planet" He said vehemently.

The admiral simply nodded as if expecting this as an idea popped into his head.

"Very well if you do not want to have a human name what about a Quarian name?"

he said as the boy thought for a few seconds before nodding. Tapping his omni-tool again a huge list of names came up for him to choose from as it scrolled down the boy looking at it intently. "_hmm, ki-sile what a dumb name, vir'gion? What am I a woman…Zu'xala Uniqe but no. Aragh this is tough… hmm it needs to be unique yet not weird."_

He thought as it continued to scroll he saw one that interested and said

"Stop I want that one" pointing his finger at it, it read Za'heel. The admiral hit another button and it brought the hologram back to the information sheet but it now said.

"Name: Za'heel

Speaking up Rael said "Ok next question.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER,**

* * *

"That should be the last one." the admiral said as he sat back down looking at the information it said.

**Registered Year of 2175**

**Name: Za'heel SEX: M**

**Age: 8 Born: 2050**

**Origins: Earth Species: Diclonious**

**Height: 4 feet 2 inch's Weighs: 92 pounds,**

**IQ: 185 POTENTIAL JOB: FIELD SCIENTIST.**

"Alright now that you're registered you may go to the Rayya with my daughter and the rest of the recruits, we will have a bed ready for you as well as a foot locker to store anything you need or get. Oh and one more thing, our teams recovered something out of the pod you arrived in, we must have missed it in the initial sweep and we thought that it may belong to you." The admiral finished as Quarian sitting next to the platform walked up with an object about the size of his hand inside of fine black cloth.

Taking the object out Za'heel gasped as his eyes watered up, he quickly took it and said "Yes it belongs to me," before finishing in his head "_But how, my dad had it when they shot him."_

Looking back down at the object it was a well treated music box **(You know which one it is) **As he opened it for a second and music came out, he just stood their transfixed before Tali shook his shoulder he looked at her and noticed almost everyone left the room. "Are you ok? You've been standing their for at least an hour." She said surprising him as he closed the music box.

"Yeah I'm fine, so you don't care that I'm a diclonious." he said a some sadness evident in his voice,

"I don't get why it makes a difference, you're still a good person and my friend."

She said adamantly as the warm smile he was building up was crushed by her next words.

"Now let me show you to your room ok?" The Quarian said in an ominous tone which cause him to break out in a cold sweat,

"Were going to be bunk, mates because, I have so much to catch you up on that when we are done with drills I'll have to teach you at night, seeing as I don't get my comfty bed in the girls dorms I'll simply have to cram all of this into your head quickly."

as she finished she walked off expecting Za'heel to follow as he asked himself slight trepidation in his voice,

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

**DONE!**

**YES THIS CHAPTER IS DONE AND THEIR SHALL BE A TIME SKIP, ZA'HEEL IS 8 YEARS OLD TALI IS 14,**

**Further more this is where the difficult spot comes in. How to describe events where I can keep the skip interesting, and not turn it into total bullshat but at the same time get it to explain what happened during the skip, and what after…**

**Whew I've got my work cut out for me.**

**SLIGHT UPDATE!**

**To those who give a fuck, my xbox live tag is, The Best Blue. **

**Play some ME3 with me or somthing ^_^, Also send me a message saying, Keelah'se'lai or i'll just turn down the friends request.**

**NEW UPDATE 7/18/2012**

**The grammer and word structure I had for this chapter made me want to choke on my vomit... So I spent a few hours correcting it, as well as adding a few things, Enjoy.**

**Now to work on the next chap... ugh**


	6. Good byes' and repressed feelings

**Okay I doubt I'll be able to do this part well but remember. Don't criticize unless it's helpful or if you can actually do better.**

**I do not own mass effect or Elfen Lied mmk? **

–**Huge guy in a suit nods and walks off recorder in hand- Jeez he is huge…**

**Oh a few time skips in this one…**

**CHAPTER 6 - Farewell…**

* * *

Za'heel eventually came to like his new home as Tali showed him his new 'family' namely the recruits that he trained with, with the sergeant acting as a big sister figure… Well big sister in the sense of tough love, as she so kindly puts it, he developed a healthy fear of her much to his puzzlement. As he progressed he showed unmatched genius in the scientific fields as well as engineering seconded only by Tali.

Much to the sergeants displeasure though he couldn't fire a gun to save his life, especially seeing how he missed at point blank with a shotgun only clipping the side of the targets wrist, further more he couldn't hack nearly as well as most Quarians could but that was overlooked by his engineering capabilities as well as his poor weapon skills seeing as he had vectors as backups, as his favorite 'weapons' if you could call it that was a pair of shields that closed into each other, (looks like the ones that guardians use in ME3.)

After he figured out his vectors while much more powerful then his predecessors wouldn't stop things such as a mantis-sniper rifle from severely wounding him, although he still had issues' namely other Quarians not trusting him as he wasn't 'like them' as they so aptly put it he still had a great time, as Tali tried her best to catch him up…

Oh, and another thing Tali has no idea about, Za'heel has a crush on her.

**TIME SKIP (seriously best thing ever invented.)**

**YEAR-2183-On the Quarian flotilla- Rayya's Flight and docking hanger.**

* * *

"Tali it's not fair, why is it that you can't wait just a bit longer so I can go with you!" Yelled a pleading voice as the person of interest turns around and just looks at the young man in front of her on his knees in a comical fashion lab coat on over his suit.

She just stands there causing the boy to think that he had finally gotten through to her until he hears a noise… was that, snickering?

Yes it was, said girl was laughing hard trying to gasp for breath Za'heel dumbfounded trying to figure what's so funny.

"Hey what is it; don't tell me sarge dyed my coat pink again… Seriously, that was so hard to get out!" He yelled while the girl tried her hardest to control her self.

"No, no it's not that, I mean really what Quarian wears a lab coat over their suit?" She said in amusement as Za'heel sputtered indignantly

"Well excuse me for making it look so good." he said seriousness evident in his voice only causing the girl to break out in laughter once more while he waits irritated knowing to just let her laugh it off.

"Okay, I'm good. Oh and for the hundredth time… uhhhh, NO!" She suddenly yelled causing him to flinch at the sudden outburst.

"I'm going on my pilgrimage now, and I know you will be fine without me here, besides the admirals said you can go on yours in a month, that's the earliest any Quarian has ever gone before so suck it up and be proud." She said adamantly.

Demeanor changing he mumbles "Right, I guess I should be happy for you." Feeling a weight on his shoulder he looks up to see Tali in front of him her hand in place.

"Don't worry so much, when you go on yours try to get in contact with me, and we can work together sound good?" She said in a caring voice not noticing his nervousness

Quickly pulling from her grip he waved his hand saying a quick "IGOTTAGO!" really fast before stuttering nervously.

"R-right uh have fun!" and ran off tripping over his feet before he was around the corner as her second in command came up to her noticing Za'heels sudden exit amused.

"Wow he has it bad… she noted mostly to herself.  
"What does he have, is it dangerous?" Tali asked worriedly causing her to laugh saying "Nothing, nothing at all." As she calmed down she typed on her omni-tool.

Looking at Tali she said "The ship is ready mam, were ready whenever you are, when you want to depart?"

"Keenah don't be so formal we are friends you know, oh, and we leave in an hour does that sound good?" She replied causing the girl to smile and say "If you say so Tali… now I'm going to go get our gear ready." before walking off, Tali seeing this as her cue, walked off to say her goodbyes.

"_Ok mom, dad, check Sergeant check, the Captain check, hmm I didn't technically tell Za'heel bye yet… more like I yelled at him, I should go do it now." _

She decided with finality as she reached him on her omni-tool.

Za'heel Answered in a mono tone before noticing who it was.

"Hello, Za'heel speaking, go fuck yourself I'm worki- OH, F- I mean, uh… hey Tali, how you doing!"

"_Why is he so nervous?" _She thought shrugging it off as she said, "Well I'd be doing better if I knew where you were.

Calming himself down he replied "I'm working on my project over here; you know I can't show you."

As Tali grunted annoyed he won't show her as she's tried to ask about it in the past, _"Seriously he has been working on 'his project' for over 5 years, you'd think a hint wouldn't hurt" _she thought slightly irritated and she said, "Well can we hang out before I go?"

Everything goes silent for a minute, getting worried Tali's about to ask if he is okay and than hears a serious of grunting noises than a loud clanging noise followed by a string of curses, some Quarian some human, as it goes quite again until then she hears him faintly

"Ouch… that smarts"

"Are you alright?" She said amused

"Yeah, so where at?" He said curiously getting off the ground, as she thought for a second.

"Hmm, well..., how about you meet me at our barracks." She said not knowing the boy stopped cold the previous nervousness returning as he stuttered out "S-s-sure if that's w-what you want." Before Tali could pursue the conversation further the connection was abruptly cut out.

"I swear he is the weirdest boy I've ever met…" she said to herself before thinking about it for a few seconds "But that's what makes it fun I guess."

**A large unknown room in the Rayya's cooling engines.**

* * *

The room was lit by a green glow as it showed various test tubes, beakers and all manner interments as well as a poster of Quarian biology near a bed, notes and number theories pasted to the wall, and a picture on the shelf next to it of Tali and him along with the rest of the recruits and the sergeant in the back

In the middle near a table was Za'heel sweating inside his suit having a mental debate.

"_She wants to meet me in our room, hmm, does she like me!" _He thought hopefully before decided it as unlikely, _"Might as well hang out with her before she leaves." _He thought putting a large device that was pulsing bright blue, before holding a device to his head and talking into it.

"Entry, I'm going to stop working on the drive core to be with Tali before she goes on her pilgrimage. If all goes right I will confess my feelings."

He said as a robotic voice noted

"Probability of you confessing your feelings is 0.14 percent." It noted to the boys displeasure as he pulled a wrench out of his coat pocket chucking it at the speakers missing badly as the voice spoke up again

"Wouldn't using your vectors be an more effective tool seeing as your aim is horrendo-"

The voice stopped before continuing

**Self preservation mode active:** It said as it finished its previous statement.

"Seeing as your aim is more than lacking"

Za'heel looked back at a green glowing computer monitor saying

"So you're suggesting I use those to throw something at you instead?"

He said amused as the voice spoke up

"Calculating… I do not recommend it as this unit's hardware would be extensively damaged."

It finished causing the boy to snort slightly and look over at a glass casing in the corner and inside was the music box the admirals' assistant gave him so long ago, he thought to himself

"_Wish me luck mom, dad." _And then he opened a vent over the end of his bed and crawled in, thinking nervously._ "Well Tali here I come."_

**Rayya, Recruit Barracks, Section, D1, Room, 21**

* * *

One half of the room was Spartan clean, a few essentials and a picture of a Quarian girl with her family and a boy with red eyes, and the other half was a pigsti-seeing as it had all manner of machinery strolled about, oil drop staining the floor, with some grease, as Tali sat on her bed marveling at the mess her roommate can make when she isn't in "_Keelah, oil isn't even a fuel source thats actually being used... How'd he get any?" _Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the door open and saw Za'heel walk in and sit across from her on his bed fidgeting nervously. The room got awkwardly quite, deciding to break the ice she said

"So before I leave mind telling me what you're always working on? I mean really your always running all over the place with scavenged equipment from the scrap yard and trust me I've tried tracking where you go but never can you always get away somehow." Her tone full of curiosity as the Za'heel suddenly yelled a mad look in his eye,

"NEVER!"

Finger pointed high in the air now standing up and taking an odd position and cackling madly.

**(Think about what Kamina did on Gurren Lagann ep.1 when he tried to challenge that mecha… while you're at it imagine lightning in the background.) **

Looking at him like he was a lunatic "_Actually lunatic might not be to far off..." _She continued the conversation as breaking the 4th wall is my job.

"Why not… it's not fair you're always so secretive at times."

She said more to herself looking down sadly. For Za'heel seeing the girl of his dreams like this was killing him, so he started thinking it over

"_Well, if I can trust anyone to not leak my research it's her. I don't need that damned admiral Xen stealing my credit." _

Looking at her he finally decided saying to her firmly "Fine but keep it a secret."

This causing her to perk up as she said in slight disbelief "You have my word, you know I'd never tell anyone." Getting up with Za'heel they exited the room as he led her on she noticed something odd. So she decided to voice the reason for her confusion

"Why are we heading to the junkyard?" Stopping in front of a large door the boy replied amused,

"I wouldn't exactly say that's where we are going, more like it's a means to an end."

The door opened as he finished they walked inside as the Quarian nodded at him as if this was a regular occurrence.

Tali stepped beside him and said skeptically

"This is it?"

Noting the labyrinth of trash and metal, as Za'heel started to walk inside the metal jungle while shaking his head in amusement, he said ominously.

"You'll see."

Tali simply followed close behind as to not get lost.

**20 Minutes later**

* * *

As the pair kept walking Tali started noticing he was walking like he has been through here thousands of times,

"_So is he working on something out here then?" _She thought excited as everything he has ever created turned out to be revolutionary.

**(For the reader his first invention an incredible upgrade for the air filters in Quarian ships, this way they wouldn't break down nearly as often saved much time and resources for the flotilla that even Garrel didn't mind him staying as much anymore.)**

As they kept walking he stopped in front of a grate that was on the floor.

"Here it is!"

He said ecstatically while he pulled it off alarming Tali who smacked him in the back of the head voicing her concerns.

"You could get in serious trouble for that!"

Causing him simply laugh at her and reply

"Well you said you wanted to know so come on,"

And then he jumped into the vents, as she heard him once more,

"Oh and put the grate on when you come in."

Curiosity winning over she followed him down as he lead her through a maze of venting before finally opening another grate that had a greenish hue coming from the other side.

When they both got out of the grate the Za'heel sighed happily.

"Home sweet home."

Cracking his knuckles he walked over and sat down at a glowing green computer terminal, as Tali looked at the room in awe and said.

"So what is this place supposed to be?"

walking up to him to see what he was working on, stopping when he was once more cackling madly scaring her for a second, rolling her eyes she walked towards him again.

"THIS IS MY LAB DAH HAHAHAA! Previously it was an old cooling battery compartment that was forgotten I guess..." He said absently his mood doing a 360 while he typed on the computer and than continued,

"Ok Tali now don't freak out when I show you this, because it's only in the developing stages and it's still missing so much that it could be quite a while until I finish it."

He said as a hologram appeared in the center of the room showing a vial and words above it saying Immune System Boosters.

"What is this supposed to be?"

She asked hesitantly already getting a faint idea in her head

"My attempt to cure the Quarian immune system…" He said proudly confirming her suspicions. Noticing her excitement he quickly added

"BUT! It's missing much, hopefully when I go on my pilgrimage I can find what I need to jumpstart it without removing the suit or it being dangerous to the Quarian immune system…"

He said a little bitter at still not being able to overcome this hurdle. Za'heel was so lost in thought that he missed the movement in front of him until it was too late, as Tali hugged him causing Za'heel to go red as she said happily

"I can't believe you've been spending the last 5 years on this."

Letting go she asked a question that's was bothering her

"But why couldn't you tell our science division about this? I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to help you out."

Scoffing he stated simply.

"They'd steal my credit and besides, we have both hit the same dead end anyways trust me."

Nodding her head in understanding she gave Za'heel a quick hug holding his hand after the hug causing him to go rigid.

"Still you've done so much, thank you. I'm glad to have a friend like you" She said happily as the boy nodded sadly saying.

"Yeah friends…_Come on tell her you bosh'tet dipshit mother f- calm down, calm down just got to work up the nerve._" A while passed without them saying anything before Tali yelled out causing Za'heel to fall on his back in surprise.

"OH, KEELAH, I'M LATE! We were supposed to depart 30 minutes ago."

Nodding in understanding Za'heel said

"Alright follow me and we will get their soon."

**Rayya Docking Hanger Right Wall Catwalk**

* * *

It was just a quite day on his guard shift as Veetor'Nara noticed the grate to the venting shafts pop off and raised his weapon seeing something come out.

"_Alright you bosh't- Tali? Oh and her friend." _

He thought as he spoke up scaring both of them as they were to busy welding the grate back on to notice he was there.

"Hey, what are you two up to now?"

"Hey Veetor please don't report us I'm late for my departure."

Tali said pleadingly as he nodded.

"Ah, well since were friends, I didn't see anything alright?"

Noticing how she perked up he chuckled thinking about how childlike she acted at times.

"Thanks Veetor, um how do we get down?"

As she questioned he realized she had a point, since the guards would see them if they used the elevator.

"That's a good question…"

While they tried to come up with a solution Za'heel was looking over the edge with a calculative look on his face before nodding and saying to himself.

"MMhm it should work"

Tali looked over in time to see him jump over the edge as she ran to try and catch him she noticed he was hanging in mid air.

"What are you doi- AH!"

She didn't finish her question as she was tossed by a vector to the ground and another vector caught her before she hit.

Za'heel landed next to her looking around making sure the guards didn't see them.

"_Talk about lucky."_

He thought in relief as he checked Tali to see if she's ok then noticed she was stomping towards him murderous intent in her eyes

"_Ugh! He could have warned me!"_

Seeing his imminent demise he thought of an idea.

Shielding himself with his hands he yelled frantically.

"WAIT! If you beat me up than you will be even later."

She reluctantly stopped, glaring at him

"You're lucky, also..."

Stopping mid sentence she ran up to him making him prepare for a fist to the gut, and instead gave him a hug, that he slowly returned.

As they both broke apart nervously she said

"Well uh, I guess it's time for me to go."

Looking worried he replied

"Be safe, and keep me updated on what your doing much as possible, ok?"

She nodded saying

"Don't worry about me you know that I will be careful…"

Walking off towards her section of the hanger coming in sight of her crew she sped up while he watched her go and muttered "Keelah'se'lai."

* * *

**It has been done!, **

**Sorry if I made anyone wait but I'm still figuring out how to approach this. **

**My issue at the moment is if he leaves earlier than a year or not.**

**If not he will sneak out of the flotilla on a stolen fighter to the mass relay in order to get more information for his research.**

**If he waits a year he will probably go alone but 1 Quarian from training maybe 2 will go with him as well as he will see Tali as she encounters shepard and goes with him once more.**

**GAH THE CHOICES. I may go bald writing this...**


	7. Mass Delay

**-sigh, holds up cue card squinting curiously- **

**I do not own Mass Effect or Elfen Lied? What the? OH YOU SONOFA- Ugh… **

**Fine I get it, I'm poor damn man rub it in much…**

**Chapter 7 – Mass Delay**

* * *

Two months after Tali left had Za'heel worried, very worried to be exact.

"_Seriously I tell her to be careful and what does she do? SHE GOES INTO GETH CONTROLLED AREAS AND FUCKING HACKS ONE?"_

He thought frantically as he went to the glowing green consol pushing a button causing a message to play.

"Za'heel this is Tali, I know what you're going to say but I feel this is important. I'm going to go find out why the geth are venturing beyond the Veil, hopefully if I do that then it will shed some light on the situation. So don't worry I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Pushing the button next to it another log started to play.

"Za'heel, I'm hit, it's only my shoulder, ah Keelah that stings… I think I'll sit down and tell you this one. What happened is I was tracking a geth patrol, after I took them out I hacked one and took a look at its processing data before it was deleted hoping for and answer and I'll tell you this. It's bigger than you could imagine. A spe-" Her voice cut out as he hears gun fire in the back ground and it gets quite, he faintly hears,

_Next time stay down bosh'tet!_

Sorry about that thought I got all of them… I'm at the citadel to get some help, mercenaries have been trying to kill me all day… they just got my second in command today… I'm all that's left; I can only hope that maybe C-sec can help,"

After a long pause she cut in again now sobbing quietly

"Oh, Keelah Za'heel they're all dead and it's my fault"

She said quietly for sniffling and continuing voice full of conviction.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I promise."

Switching to the next log it started, once more Tali but she sounded angry and frightened. "C-sec wouldn't help me; Bosh'tets called me a suit rat!"

A few seconds later she spoke up again her voice noticeably calmer than it was previously.

"I contacted a Krogen called Fist; he should be able to help me give the information to the shadow broker in exchange for my safety. I hope this works, but I have to admit I have a bad feeling about it."

As the message ended he grabbed his head and than punched a wall denting it.

"DAMN IT, EVEN WORSE A FUCKING HUMAN!"

He yelled furiously, pushing the button on the consol again but this time with a lot more force.

Her voice sounded nervous this time.

"I really hope Za'heel don't freak out when I tell you this. The deal was a bad move, I went with my gut on this and it probably saved my life. I told them the deal was off and they pulled guns on me, I mean seriously, overkill? I'm ok though because well… I was saved and I know this will sound made up but it isn't! I was saved by a human, a turian and a krogen saved me… And yeah I know weird combination right? Aside from that I'll be on this humans ship for the remainder of my pilgrimage most likely, sorry but were doing important work, I want to tell you but it's practically classified at the highest degree. I'll tell about the crew if it helps…"

She said nervous as she started talking all about the crew she is serving with estaticly. Za'heel having heard this before turned the message off as she started talking about the captain, as he has already heard all this and the fact she was on a ship with so many humans pissed him off to no end.

"_Commander Shepard huh… You hurt her in anyway and I'll make you suffer for a long, long time..." _

He thought a morbid smile on his face before he realized something.

"OH SHIT I have to go help her now!"

He yelled out loud as he tore the vent grate off and rapidly progressed through the ship towards the hanger intent on taking the closest fighter out. Just as he enters the building he sees dozens of Quarian marines aiming weapons at him, with admiral Rael in the front.

Growling lowly his eyes glowing a little brighter unnoticed to him, as he said lowly but loud enough to be heard.

"How did you know... whatever it's irrelevant, just get out of my way.

The old Quarian simply sighed and started talking

"I'm her father remember? It makes sense that she sends status reports to me to you know… and I figured you'd do some half-baked attempt to help her, especially considering your hatred towards humans." He finished blandly as Za'heel was obviously a few seconds from brutalizing the nearest object.

"THAT'S WHY I NEED TO GO MORE THAN ANYTHING; I WON'T LET THEM HURT HER!"

He yelled, adding silently.

"_not like they hurt me..."_

Starting to get irritated at his thick headedness the admiral yelled,

"Listen your outgunned out manned and you may in all pretenses a super soldier with your vectors to defend but even you wouldn't be able to stop over soldiers armed to the teeth, especially without your shields!"

Za'heel knew that he had a point.

"Look Za'heel, I don't like it either but she's a grown girl, she can make her own choices responsibly. Don't you trust her?"

His last words hit the young man like a brick, as he mumbled out in a mono-tone

"Sorry Sir I promise it won't happen again."

The admiral simply looked at him firmly set on his next decision.

"Your quite right about that you see, we still must punish you for trying to steal one of our ships." He said noting how Za'heel stiffened, and said ominously.

"We won't execute you; no I have another punishment just as effective."

Za'heel looked him seriously in the eyes,

"What?"

Sighing lowly he said it,

"It pains me to do this but you must be responsible for your actions. You are to postpone your pilgrimage for two human years instead of one. Further more you will cut all contact with Tali'Zorah'Nar'Rayya, If you are caught talking to her or using any form of communication than both you and her will be exiled."

Za'heel was shocked beyond words by this new information,

"_What… bu-but, __**It's either that or execution you know… or even better we could kill our way to the ship. **__We'd be shot out of the sky… __**So? **__Just keep quite I'm not in the mood to argue."_

Looking back at the admiral stunned he said,

"Yes sir…" and walked off as if in a trance to his lab."

The admiral waved off the marines around him to go back to their posts and sighed sadly.

"_I really hope he doesn't hate me for this but it's either that or we have to execute him."_

Za'heel would later go into recluse for a long time not interacting with anyone unless ordered to leaving the admirals confused as they had no idea where he would go when people went looking for him that they had to get Rael to contact him via omni-tool.

**A Few Days Later On the Normandy, Engineering Deck**

* * *

Engineer Adams had noticed that their new Quarian friend has been acting strange lately, and decided to tell Shepard him remembering this stopped the man as he was doing his routine crew checkup.

"Commander Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He said standing ridged the command simply smiled and headed that way saying

"At ease Adams, you don't have to be so official with me. So what seems to be the problem?"

It's Tali, she seems well… I don't know, maybe its depression? I'm not good at this sort of thing including reading body language so I thought maybe you could sort it out. After all we don't need engineers that are not thinking straight. You see where I'm coming from?" He explained as the commander nodded

"Yeah I can do that, thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime commander,"

The man replied turning back towards the consol he was working on.

Shepard started walking towards the Quarian as he caught her talking to herself,

"Why hasn't he answered? He always has before… Keelah, I hope nothing happened to him…"

She said worriedly typing on her omni-tool.

"Hey Tali is everything all right?"

He asked deciding to let her tell him.

"We- uhm I mean, No it's fine you must have more important things to worry about than private issues."

She said slightly surprised he even bothered to ask.

, "Tali this is important, your part of my crew, if your problems than I'll do all I can to help your through them."

He said reassuringly as she looked up debating in her head, before coming to a decision.

"Well you see, me and a… friend, I have back on the flotilla have kept in contact with each other since I first went on my pilgrimage and well, he hasn't replied lately…"

She finished sadly.

Deciding that he had time to spare he said,

"I see, well we could go to the flotilla if you want."

The idea while she didn't mind really, she could imagine what Za'heel may do to the commander if they hit off on a bad note.

"No! Uh I mean that's not a good idea… You see he isn't exactly what you would call… a fan of humans, so that may not be the best choice right now. Besides we have so much work ahead of us to be sidetracked like this, don't worry I'll be fine, you just concentrate on getting Saren"

She finished in an assured tone,

"If you say so Tali, remember I'm here for you if you need anything."

He said walking off; stopping when he hears Tali call his name.

"Wait Shepard um… Thanks for the pep-talk, I needed it."

She said slightly embarrassed

"No problem Tali,"

And with that Shepard left the engineering deck. **(+5)PARAGON**

It would be a while before Tali and Za'heel hears from each other.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Yeah the chapter is short, so what? It is more like a sub-chapter; don't worry though the others will longer than this one.**

**Mostly I just saw this as a good place to stop this one.**

**So yeah, Za'heel is pissed, and now he will end up going on his pilgrimage during ME2 with no idea of what's going on with Tali, as he is confined to the ship.**


	8. Hijacker, Outlaw, Murderer OH MY!

**I do not AND I REPEAT DO NOT EVER NEVER NOR WILL I BE ABLE TO! Own neither Mass Effect nor Elfen Lied. Ah, yup life's a bitch…**

Sorry about the wait guys I've been busy with stuff so yeah, no real excuses for that other than I'm a lazy person by nature. Not like too many people is looking forward to reading this junk though… Might give the creators a good laugh though, hmm…

–Inspiration gained-

* * *

**Two Years Later In the Rayya's Hanger.**

We bring the scene our bright minded friend who is currently looking intently at a small craft with a trio armed guards looking nervously at him muttering to each other.

"_He's going to snap isn't it he?" "Yeah, were boned." "Great…Hey If we liv-"_

The conversation if you could call it that was cut short by a simple "Ahem," from the young man as he was now frowning in disappointment. Turning around he glowered at the trio.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL BRAND OF BULL SHIT IS THIS?! WHERE IS THE SHIP I SAVED FOR YEARS TO GET? BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT IT WAS WAY BIGGER THEN THIS TIN CAN!"

Za'heel yelled at the top of his lungs anger evident as he scowled pointing at a small fighter that looked like an antique.

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I'm a SCIENTIST, I need room to work you fuckers why can't you-"

His rant was cut short by a commanding voice.

"As I recall this is part of your punishment remember? We stripped you of your ship. Take your essentials and head to a place where you can get a bigger one, it shouldn't be that difficult."

Za'heel stared at the admiral that came in the room flabbergasted his anger dissapated as he started thinking about it.

…

"_It was? "**Don't tell me you forgot… wow, you must be a special kind of stupid to forget something that important… **Fuck you man, I wasn't listening to him probably! **Yeah, because that stupid look you had on your face when he verbally demolished you totally shown that you were paying attention. **… Well yeah but, … Damn, I'm pretty sure if I'm losing arguments to myself I have some physiological issues to work out…**Obviously, oh yeah and the admiral is trying to talk to you.**_

"ZA'HEEL AWNSER ME THAT'S AN ORDER!" Rael yelled getting fed up with the silent treatment.

"Oh yeah I guess you did say that, sorry sir I zoned out I guess. I guess it doesn't matter I'll simply use this until I can download all my data to a ship, maybe a slaver one? Hmm, wonder what would be easier. Well I guess I'll be off sir, if it's fine with you?"

Za'heel said assured "_Besides I downloaded all my research into my omni-tool anyways, and the experimental gear I got can fit in the back."_

Rael sighed, nodding towards Za'heel in confirmation as the scientist opened the hatch to the borderline escape pod he will be piloting.

"Listen before you go I need to apologize, I didn't want to postpone your trip but I had to, here is all the data from my daughter that I withheld from you."

He said in a tired voice, while typing on his omni-tool.

"Yeah I understand and thanks."

The admiral smiled as he watched Za'heel trying to fit inside the ship adding

"Oh and make sure you sit down when you read it because it's one hell of a story."

Za'heel responded angrily after finally getting all his experimental gear inside the ship.

"Is that supposed to be a joke because I'm not laughing!? ... Don't worry old man I'll be fine and so will she… He finished in a kinder tone as the ship started up before powering down and sputtering like an old car.

"What the fuck man! Will this even get me to a relay?"

Za'heel yelled kicking the consol of the ship as it finally started up.

"It's about damned time, SEE YA OLD MAN!"

Admiral Rael saluted as the ship departed a sad smile on his face.

After a minute passed he noticed the three guards he sent to guard Za'heel fainted when he started yelling at them.

Deciding to wake them up he yelled.

"… WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE GETH BATTLE STATIONS!"

This did the trick as the three shot up at the same time before tripping over one another and falling to the ground comically groaning in pain as the admiral grinned and walked away proud of himself.

**12 hours later Inside Za'heels ship**

…

"Holy shit… saved the galaxy huh?"

He said disbelief in his voice, as he finished going over mission reports that Tali was sending him.

"Oh look the mass relay, about damn time this piece of shit it so slow!"

He grumbled as he felt the pull from the machine that he read about.

"Oh this isn't so ba- OH FUCKING HELL THIS IS AWESOME THEY SHOULD CHARGE MONEY FOR THIS!"

He yelled ecstatically as his ship arrived at the omega cluster. Turning his head slightly he said.

"Well time to find a slaver to hijack, AL do me a favor and use the long-range scanner I installed into you so we can find one, I'll be checking radio frequencies to see if I have any luck on that end."

A robotic voice than came from behind him.

"Searching now, estamated time till completion is around four to five hours."

"What but that's so long! Got any suggestions?"

"We could stop at Omega and simply take one." The robotic voice said sarcastically.

"Hmm, simple and a wider selection… we could be there in an hour tops, yes that's not a bad idea actually. Good call AL,"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope!"

He replied in a cheerful tone before yelling!

"AL upload your self back into the omni-tool, we're going to Omega."

* * *

**Omega space port hangers**

* * *

"_Wow a good selection… hmm, kinda thirsty though maybe that krogen over there knows a good place to get a drink…"_

**_(FYI: He's read more about science than the culture and behaviors of other species so he has no idea on the personalities that they may have towards Quarians other than they are just least liked out of all the others.)_**

He thought walking towards said krogen completely oblivious to all the murderous looks he got from the other patrons.

Said krogen looked in annoyance as he notices a quarian walk up was actually extending his hand at him.

_"This kid must want to die early" __He thought in amusement._

"Hello do you know a good place where I can get a drink?" Za'heel said in a cheerful tone.

The krogen seemed to ponder this for a second before grabbing Za'heel by the shoulder and throwing him a dozen feet away as he landed on his back he says "Don't talk to me suit-rat annoying enough that we breath the same air as you." He snorted as others watching the scene laughed.

Za'heel got up slowly and walked towards him head tilted towards the ground by eyes glaring straight at the krogen,

"I see, maybe I simply need to persuade you."

Za'heel muttered standing right in front of him again.

"Persuade me? By what sucking my d-"

He was cut off by blood as he looked down in horror seeing his arms missing and a hole where his wind pipe is at, than he was ripped in half, his torso sailing at the wall across the room gallons of blood splattering everywhere getting on some of the people watching, horror written on their faces.

Looking at what was left of the krogen he turned towards a Turian with a blue scanner over his eye who seemed slightly dazed by the sudden carnage.

_"What the hell was that, and since when do quarians have more than three fingers?" _

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

"I do hope you will be more cooperative," he said sounding cheerful again seeming to not notice the blood covering his amour.

Extending his hand he said

"Hello I'm Za'heel now please tell me where I can find a place to get a drink."

The Turian snapped out of his Daze and shook his hand "Name is Garrus Vakarian; let me upload to coordinates to a bar called Afterlife into your omni-tool."

He said as he went to work, to send the data.

"_Wait isn't that one of the people in Shepard's Crew? __**Yeah I think so… **__Perhaps we can have a chat with him about our missing friend…" _He thought looking suspiciously at Garrus

"And there you go just follow that route… Why are you looking at me like that?"

He said slightly concerned as he glanced back at the remains of the krogen for a second.

"Do you by any chance know a Quarian called Tali'Zorah?"

Looking confused he said,

"Yeah me and Shepard worked with her to stop the rep- I mean uh, we did some missions to take out some mercs together why?"

Grinning wickedly Za'heel said in a ominous tone.

"I think you and me will be having a good long talk over that drink I'm getting, come on lets go."

Not seeing much choice in the matter Garrus sighed and started following after him.

* * *

**Afterlife bar 12 drinks later**

* * *

An odd pair was sitting off in a corner laughing so hard you'd think that their hearts would stop any second now, said pair being a quarian and a Turian.

"Yeah and then she said, Keelah just whip them out already!"

"Wait seriously!? Shy Tali said that? OH KEELAH THAT'S FUCKING HALRIOUS AH HAHA!"

Za'heel yelled banging his fist on the table while Garrus wiped a tear out of his eye, looking back at Za'heel he said "Man so you're the guy she always went on about she said you were scary when someone made you angry but, well words do not describe it properly I suppose." Thinking back at the bisected krogen as Za'heel spoke up deciding he wasn't going to get anymore information from him.

"Yeah, well I've got to get moving, need to find a ship to steal. I have my eye on a B class-eclipse fighter, I saw back in the hanger Apparently It belonged to that smartass krogen. After I kill everyone I'm going to find Tali, Then maybe I can finish my research. It was a pleasure to meet you Garrus."

He said sticking his hand out, as Garrus shook it he said

"Same goes for you, as for Shepard, give him a chance will you? He's a good person I promise."

Za'heel simply grunted and walked towards the hanger calibrating his shields.

"_I'll believe it when I see it. __**Ignore it remember there's a good chance you may have to kill a few more mercs before we take the ship. **__And that is an issue why? __**It's not but the Eclipse has a lot of humans in it if you get my drift. **__Oh yeah, muahahaha. Time for some fun." _He thought darkly, as he chuckled to himself making everyone around back away as word has apparently gotten out about his… fight, if you could call it that.

Garrus watched him walk away thinking to himself.

_"I have a bad feeling about this... I never did ask him what species he was... maybe human? But what was the red eyes, whatever I got to get ready those mercenaries are closing in."_

* * *

**Back at the Space port**

* * *

Za'heel was having a problem, as he looked between a blue and yellow ship.

"Uh… which one is the eclipse ship…? I think their color is blue right? Ehh, what ever I'll just take it." He said walking towards the sizeable blue fighter and knocked on the door. **(About half the size of the Normandy but only 2 floors to it.)**

As it opened a Turian asked condescendingly "Can I help you?"

Cocking his head slightly as if he was thinking about it Za'heel said, yeah I need something. Listing off on his fingers he said

"Your ship, your life, and… No wait that's about it."

He finished as his vectors slammed into the Turian before he could react knocking him across the ship and into the open door of the cockpit, Causing the other Turian to stare, speechless as he walked in and closed the door locking it with his omni-tool.

"Not even one human… Damn, oh well whatever." He muttered to himself as the crew stood up grabbing pistols and assault rifles. "_All Turian crew huh, Odd, but not my problem." _

The Turian who was thrown in the cockpit, who seemed to be the captain, was back up with a mantis sniper rifle aimed at Za'heel,

"FIRE!"

Hundreds of bullets sailed along with a few concussive shots as smoke started covering the end of the ship.

Eventually the thermal clips over heated and they waited watching the smoke intently.

Seeing nothing the captain said "Seems he was all tal- UGLK!" He didn't finish his statement as a metal pole pierced his chest pinning him to the wall. Za'heel sprinted out of the smoke his vectors grabbing the two metal riot shields off his back to deflect bullets as he ran through the ship the other two vectors ripping the Turians apart painting the ship with torrents of blood.

As the pilot died Za'heel said "No humans? Thats to bad... Oh look a distress signal."

After he added his own bit to the message he sent it to where ever it was going and typed on his omni-tool after a few seconds a robotic voice speaks up.

"Quite messy, although I shouldn't be surprised."

Looking annoyed Za'heel yelled

"Fuck you AL I was mad, UGH whatever lets get moving before those Eclipse dumbasses send backup."

Za'heel said sitting in the cockpit as the ship left the planet.

"That might be a problem…"

"And why would you say that AL?

… Apparently this ship belongs to the Turian military…"

…

….

"Shit, Tali is going to be so mad at us..."

"No she will be mad at you."

"Fuck your right! WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK! Your an AI so she will automatically be mad at you ha!"

...

"She is still going to be mad at you."

"Damn it..."

Za'heel said trepidation in his voice as the ship got silent...

* * *

**At a Turian frigate vessel**

* * *

"Sir incoming distress signal!" Yelled one of the navagators as Arrin Savask walked towards.

"Play it immidently."

"Understood sir."

A few seconds passed other memburs of the crew listening in curiously, jumping slightly as a loud scream of pain rang through the speakers.

"This is pilot of the LongShot! We need backup I repeat Need backup right now! FUCKING HELL WHY CAN'T WE HIT HIM ZEEK NO DON'T! It's some sort of biotic Quarian! Extermly leathal I repeat we need help now! Oka- what the?"

By this point everyone on the deck was listening as a creepy voice cut in.

"All your friends are dead now, are they not?"

The turian could be heard sobbing.

"Who are you!"

"I am Za'heel, and you, you are dead."

"Please don't do this I surrender! PLEASE!"

"Begging has never saved me, so why would you be treated diffrently?"

The voice said almost child like innocence ringing throughout his tone.

"No no, DON'T PLEASE NO SOMEONE SAVE ME! NOOoOOooooo!"

The pilot yelled his voice getting more distant as it seemed he was dragged away from the cockpit every thing than got quite.

All of the sudden came a series of loud screams along with the wet ripping of flesh and cracking of bones.

As it got quite again the voice rang out once more but quiter as it wasn't in the front of the ship.

"No humans? Thats to bad... hey look a distress signal."

"Hello you Eclipse bastards listen up. This is my ship now send reinforcements and they die to understand? Now have a nice day."

Arrin glared at the terminal as he walked towards the main computer.

"I want a kill on sight order issued to Za'heel right now, for now we go and see if we can get orders to hunt this sadistic Varren down right now!"

"YES SIR!"

**DONE**

**So yeah sorry for the wait once more I'm lazy so yeah. Also for those who are woundering AL Is an A.I. that Za'heel made and of course he kept it a secret from everyone after all the Quarians would crack down on him so hard if they found out. Not that you could really blame them I suppose. Well that will be all, till next time I suppose.**


	9. Chapter 8 Cooperating with Criminals

**HELLO! I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR ELFEN LIED TO MY DISPLEASURE AS I AM NOT FLITHY RICH… SERIOUSLY SHARE THE WEALTH MOTHAFUCKA!**

**Also chapters will start being longer seeing as that is the 'popular thing' with artists apparently, further more I'll look at spelling and grammar mistakes more often. (Spell checkers won't catch everything though…)**

**So each time I upload a new chap It may be a slightly (or a lot) longer than the last. So yeah maybe a little something to look forwards to perhaps?**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 – Cooperation Is Key**

**IN SPACE NEAR OMEGA**

* * *

Explosions filled the stars and bullets rained like water as Za'heel fought to out maneuver the fighters a nearby Turian frigate sent after his ship thirty minutes after leaving omega and he was currently doing his damndist with AL to get back planet-side.

"AL WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT WE LOST THEM!" Za'heel yelled in frustration as the ship rocked once more the planet now on short range scanners.

"They are quite persistent aren't they?"

"THAT WAS RETORICAL AL KEEP ON THE WEAPONS!"

"Well if you would let me fly and you use the gun…"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T SHOOT WELL SO STOP BEING A DICK ABOUT IT!"

The two couldn't continue their exchange as the ship shook again but harder than normal.

"Master we are currently without shields; I advise that we go to Omega while it is still a possibility."

Gritting his teeth as he saw no other option Za'heel yelled,

"Fine, let's go their maybe we can find someone to smuggle us off!"

"Understood master setting new course, also we have something trying to input into our vid-com."

Looking up in annoyance while straightening his lab coat he grumbled

"Patch it through…"

Looking at the monitor a Turian with red markings on his face was there.

"I am Arrin Savask fleet admiral of the omega section of the Citadel operations and recon force, surrender now or face your annihilation."

Za'heel paused for a second and looked as if he was seriously thinking about it.

"Hmm, I have a better idea, How about YOU surrender and maybe I won't experiment on you without drugging you first?" He said in a childish voice that sent chills up the Admirals spine.

"Very well, you will die- SIR WE HAVE CONTACTS!"

"WHAT!"

As he said that a suicide fighter detonated along with explosives that it was carrying onboard taking out the frigates shields.

"Those ships!"

Savask yelled in outrage before growling out a name like it was the vilest thing ever.

"Aria…. What's your stake in this?"

Looking back at the scanners he noticed Za'heel left in the confusion, _"Most likely heading back to omega… If he thinks that he can escape that easily then he truly is the arrogant one. Wonder how long it will take for someone to turn his corpse to us for easy credits…" _He thought slyly before shaking his head "_No leaving others to do the dirty work never gets things done, were going down there on foot to find him ourselves."_

Walking up to the command hub he pressed the button for the intercom taking a second to clear his throat, before he declared.

"I NEED FIRE TEAMS AT THE READY WERE GOING AFTER HIM ON OMEGA DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!"

A chorus of voices resounded with a sharp and crisp.

"YES SIR!"

"GOOD, REMEMBUR HE IS A TOUGH ONE AND KNOWS BIOTICS IF THE REPORTS ARE CORRECT! GET IN CLOSE AND USE OVERWELMING FORCE WHILE YOU'RE COVERED BY SNIPERS AND ARTILLERY LETS MOVE!"

As he finished he walked towards the armory to load up.

* * *

**Omega space hanger,**

* * *

What was once a beautiful clean floor (Well cleaner than what Za'heel left it as) was now marred by the burning remains of the Long shot Za'heel climbing out with a bundle of gear on his back, burns covering parts of his lab coat.

"Hey AL did you transfer into the omni-tool alright?" He said slightly worried

"I am ok." The AI responded sharply.

"Good, had me worried… Where did everyone go, I mean you'd at least expect some sort of security right?" He noted suspiciously while staggering away from the remains, and resting against the far wall.

"They seem to have been evacuated… I am worried though as to what purpose do our hosts have for clearing the area for us."

"Yeah I noticed to, we seem to have someone looking out for us… Not that I'm complaining naturally." Za'heel answered the AI right as the doors opened and mercs of various species poured out aiming weapons at him once they were inside."

"_Huh, so that's where the phrase back against the wall came from…how clever" _

Za'heel thought sarcastically his vectors about to grab the shields from his back, until an Asari walked towards the front of the group exuding power.  
"We are not here to fight you." She said before adding "Unless you give us a proper reason that is…"

"Oh really now then stop pointing your little toys at me." He answered playfully walking towards her stopping as he was right in front of the woman.

Extending his hand bowing a little as a show of courtesy

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance you may call me Za'heel, and you are."

Scoffing slightly at the gesture she looked at him slightly irritated. "Flattery will get you no where Za'heel, as for me you may call me Aria…"

Za'heel broke out in a cold sweat, he may be anti-social and not know the way the galaxy works as well as most do but he isn't stupid enough not to know about someone terrifying as this she-beast is said to be.

"_Dear god I may have pissed off the closest equivalent to Tali on a bad day… **Sounds hot. **It does doesn't it- SHUTUP!** –Snickers- You know you want to motorboat that ass!** ARAAGH I FUCKING HATE YOU." _

The snapping of fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality as looked to see Aria giving him a strange look.

"Did you hear me?"

"Ehhheh ehm, no?"

"Very well I'll say it again but do not make this a habit, walk with me."

She replied already going down the hallway the guards moving out of the way as Za'heel ran to catch up.

"Ok, ok I'm coming damn!"

"Alright what's all this about?" He said suspiciously

Looking at him amused she start listing off on her fingers.

"Well let's see, one. We will have a couple of platoons of Turian soldiers hunting for you down here. Two. I've heard of a quarian who ripped a krogen in half and than stole a Turian ship and figured that maybe I could help him along the way if he would be so kind as to do some favors for me while he goes about his business. And three, I was bored."

The third one stopped Za'heel in his tracks as he thought for a second, than resumed walking beside her.

"What because you were bored?"

"Yep, something wrong?"

"Nope, sounds like something I would say actually… Odd huh?"

Giving him a dry look, she simply turned towards a door and said.

"Well, we've arrived."

Opening the door was a cozy looking room with three aliens, a Vorcha, Salarian, and Human, the human causing Za'heel to get slightly angry making him take a few seconds to calm himself before he entered the room, Aria sitting down at a chair behind a desk.

"Ok, what your looking at is the three leaders of the mercenary groups known as, The Blood Pack, The Blue Suns, and The Eclipse, I will have them running a diversion for you so we may keep the majority of their forces entertained. You all understand this right?" She finished expectantly as the three nodded swiftly.

"THEN GET TO WORK!"

A resounding chorus of yes'mams rang out as they the piled out leaving Za'heel and Aria alone.

Za'heel was the first to speak up.

"So now that were here alone I expect you to tell me what you originally intended?"

"So you aren't as stupid as you look, that lab coat doesn't help matters at all."

She said mildly amused, at how he looked as if the idea was blasphemy.

"Doesn't matter I suppose, I hear that human colonies are going dark all over and I can't get an informant to give me anything on it. I've heard you've got an incredible skill set so I'm basically sending you to check it out." The Asari stated as if she knew he would accept. What surprised her is his rather… Explosive reaction.

"LIKE HELL I'M DOING ANYTHING FOR HUMANS FUCK THEM AND FUCK THEIR COLONIES, WHO EVER IS THE ONE DOING THIS I'D LIKE TO SHAKE THEIR HAND MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

The scientist yelled in obvious frustration.

I couldn't care less about how you do it, but I NEED this information and to know if it could be an issue to my operations or not understand?

Oh and besides I've heard you have a KOS order on your head."

She stated in an satisfied tone, causing Za'heel to sweat at the implications of probable blackmail.

"So if you do this and a couple other things for me, I'll do everything I possibly can to remove these charges to mere property damage at the least, at the most erase it completely. I'm sure your precious Tali and you can live in peace after that. So do we have an accord?"

She finished holding her hand out over the table.

"Quite the annoyance you are… Fine I'll do it!"

The diclonious yelled irritation evident in his voice as he shook hands with the woman.

"Splendid, now than this is how we are going to get you out of here…."

**Done**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I had to go to a mental hospital (Crazy shit right?)**

**So yeah was their for like what? Four days... Yeah, four boring mother fucking days...**

**BUT IM BACK! AND I'M NOT BLACK... Cool, I guess... Not being racist by the way.**

**I mean it... I'll shut up now.**


End file.
